A New Outlook
by Infatuated-Simplicity
Summary: On her first day off in ages Botan opens her closet to find that she is in need of a wardrobe update. With the gang set to hang out soon she wants to look and feel her best. Through a bit of serendipity she runs into an old friend who decides that there is no where he would rather be. KuramaXBotan.
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: It's here! It's finally here, my first ever true multi chapter Yu Yu Hakusho fic. This is my first and favorite fandom so I really hope it is true to the original characters. To start they have all been away from saving the world for a while. If I had to guess I would say they are in their mid to late twenties. Kurama is living in Neigenkai and Botan is still in Reikai. That is about it for now. I see three maybe four chapters in this story, five at a stretch but we will see how it goes. Anyway I hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or the characters.

* * *

Botan looked at her closet in dismay. It had been ages since she had been granted a whole day off to do whatever she pleased. She had wanted to go down to Neigenkai and see the gang only to be reminded that it was in fact a Tuesday and most of them were occupied with their jobs. She supposed that had worked out for the best as upon inspection she came to the conclusion that she had next to nothing to wear in a modern city.

As much as she wished that was an exaggeration, it really was not. She did not have a lot of modern clothes to start with but what she did have was sullied. She looked at the faded items, most of which were torn and stained from missions and tournaments. More than half of her clothes had blood all over them or insect remains splattered about. What was it with youkai and psychics using insects to infect people? The other half of her wardrobe had sustained too much damage to wear.

The few items that were suitable she could not wear. It was far too warm out in Neigenkai to wear a winter jacket with a sweater and long pants. The only other outfit was a little pink top and skirt that had been cute a few years back. She slipped the garments on. They fit, sort of. They were a little tight in some places and loose in others but they would do for now.

She frowned. The outfit did not suit her, not any more at least. She was no longer posing as a young teen and the bright pink outfit with the large white bow was just a little childish for her taste. Yes, that is what it was. The outfit was too cute, and not in the good way. She tugged at the cloth a bit and sighed. This simply would not do. She did not feel good in this and after years of wearing almost nothing but her work issued kimonos she wanted to wear something she actually liked on her days off.

Speaking of having a day off she now knew what she was going to use her free time for. She was going shopping. She had some holiday time to use up in the near future and she wanted to look and feel good while she as out and about. Botan reached into her bedside table and pulled out a wad of cash. It was not really that much in the grand scheme of things but she would be able to get a few things she truly loved with it.

She slipped on a pair of white canvas shoes that Keiko had given her a few years back and looked back to the mirror. She pulled her hair up, making sure it was smooth and put her hands on her hips. A change of wardrobe was definitely happening. She was not doing herself justice in this. She grabbed a little white bag she had acquired some time in the past and brusquely made her way out of the palace through the nearest open window.

* * *

Botan eyed her bags. She had been out all morning shopping like a mad woman but she had not found much that caught her eye. She had acquired a few basics, but so far only a couple items that she adored outside of that. She had time and enough cash left to get some more basics, and maybe a couple statement items that she could not live without.

She had already changed at the first store, having found a pair of blue jeans and a simple white tank top that hugged her curves to go with it. It was different to what she had worn in the past, but she liked it and it was versatile.

She felt the compact in her bag begin to buzz and reached down to retrieve it. The little screen flashed and Botan could not help but smile. Yukina and Hiei were both there. She only knew that due to the red eye and scowl that filled up most of the screen space, but not too far behind were a few strands of pale green.

"Hiei-san, you do know how to operate one of these?" She did not see the scoff but rather heard it in his voice for he still had not moved back and all she could really get from his expression were his eyes which were always on edge.

"I've seen the detective do it before. It can't be that difficult." The jib at Yusuke's expense made her laugh and both pairs of eyes blinked back at her. "Onna?" he asked, almost accusingly as he brought this face even closer to the screen, which hardly made sense.

"Hi Hiei. Are you looking for me or Yusuke?" The short koorime huffed and much to her surprise did not glare at her. Instead he turned his shoulders to the petite woman behind him.

Yukina stepped forward bowing to the grumpy man who stepped aside to give her some space. "You, Botan-chan. I wanted to get everyone together in a few weeks for a group meeting. Does the 23rd work for you?"

The ferry girl tapped her chin in thought. That would not be a problem. She was due for some holiday time and better to take it now then have HR decide it was invalid. "I think I can manage that. Count me in."

"Great! This is so exciting," the ice apparition cooed. Her expression quickly changed as she did her best not to look behind her. "... Can you tell me how to call Keiko-chan? I think Hiei-san might break the communicator," she said, clearly doing her best not to offend him.

Botan stopped her self from laughing but the twist of her lips gave her away slightly. "Just press the blue button. Yusuke will answer if you call enough times," she explained when she was sure she would not give the game away. She was positive Yusuke would get her back for that comment later when he figured out it was her that had given the advise to bug him until he responded. He would live. It was the only way she knew to get him to answer.

"Thank you so much! See you soon!"

Botan giggled. Normally someone hanging up on her would have bothered her, but Yukina had no idea what she had done and Hiei was hardly polite enough to care. She would put it on her list of things to mention to the innocent youkai. The conversation left her feeling excited and entertained. She was also thrilled to see that Hiei was making an effort to spend more time with his sister.

Suddenly a thought occurred to her. She would be able to wear some of her new clothes to this little shin dig. Maybe the black jeans and the little white t-shirt that showed her mid drift. Or the jean shorts and a cute top. She was thinking it over when a delicate drape of material caught her eye. She eyed the dress which hung so beautifully on the mannequin. It was simple yet sexy and tasteful. It screamed elegance and she had a feeling that if she did buy it she would not be able to get anything else, but she also had the distinct impression it would fit her like it had been made just for her. The thought had her feet pulling her into the store and towards an attendant. Trying it on could not hurt.

And besides it was about time Botan got a little attention. Perhaps this little dress might even turn a certain foxy mans attention her way. She wanted to laugh at herself. She would probably never get the chance to wear it around him. Not that it mattered. She wanted to feel good and that dress was calling her name. She was just going to try it on. No harm in that really.

* * *

Kurama breathed in deeply as he rolled up the sleeves to his button down white shirt. Fresh mountain air would have been ideal but being outdoors was better than staring at his office wall. He was so tired of being bombarded by his step father's lackeys. He had a pile of paper work a mile high and a million emails to attend to, but he could not stand to look at any of it for another second.

Normally he would have had lunch at his desk, scarfed down something small before getting back to work, but today he just had to get out of there. It was beautiful outside and he sort of wished he could leave early and go for a walk or catch a train somewhere.

He heard the jingle of a bell as two women left a small establishment. The white store front was accented with pastels, greens, pinks, blues, and purples. Blues and purples. He looked up at the sky and wondered where Botan was. It had been a while since he had seen her. They had both been quite busy lately and he missed her. He was hoping she would be at the get together in a couple of weeks. The clipped message that Hiei had sounded off in his head earlier had not specified exactly who would be in attendance but when the group got together there was always the chance that she might be there as well. It was the prospect of seeing her that had caused him to look around at his stark office walls in dismay. The small window behind him pulled his attention with a blue sky as vivid as her own tresses and he suddenly felt the distinct need to leave the office confines.

He glanced at the ice cream parlour. It was not normally the sort of place that he would go to, but it looked like the kind of place that she would enjoy. And the ice cream did look good, especially with the weather being as hot as it was. With a small smile he turned away and decided to walk a little further. There was a nice park that he had always admired on his way to and from the train station.

He was not far away from the station now. He was sorely tempted to jump on the next train and go home. But there was work to do in the office and very little to do at home. He lived alone and he did not really think spending the day in front of the TV would be much better than sifting through papers at his desk. After all, the longer he put off the work the more it would pile up and he could not ignore it forever.

With that thought in mind he turned around, resigned to go back and slug out for the rest of the day when he caught sight of a bright blue mane in a store window. He blinked a few times, not sure if he should believe his own two eyes. Botan, whom he had just been wistfully thinking about, was standing near a rack of dresses. She pulled one out and rushed to the back of the store.

Kurama felt his spirit lighten. If that was not a sign then he was not sure what else it could be. He pulled out his phone and sent a quick message to his step father. He did not actually think anyone was going to believe that he had suddenly taken ill, but he did not really care. He was not going back in now, consequences be damned. With that pesky detail out of the way, all thoughts of work flew from his mind. With a few purposeful steps he pushed against the establishment door and nodded to the clerk who's attention perked up at the sight of him. He paid her no mind and expertly weaved his way to the back where he could hear her cheerful voice as she spoke to an attendant.

"What is the occasion?" the woman asked, before turning to see him, somewhat startled at his sudden appearance.

"No occasion really. Just in need of a few new things," she said as she backed out of the dressing room watching herself in the mirror.

He felt his mouth go dry. That dress on her should have been illegal. It was a little black number that showed off her long legs expertly and clung to her in all the right places. The neck line went straight across but rested low on her declate showing off her creamy skin and a perfect amount of cleavage. Her shoulders were bare and he found himself itching to run his fingers down the line of her neck.

She did not need the dress to be beautiful. Even in her Reikai issued kimono she was stunning. But this was different. In this dress she was still all of those things but now she exuded a confidence that screamed sexy. As it stood there was no denying that she was frankly the most beautiful creature he had ever laid his eyes on.

She regard herself in the mirror, standing on her tippy toes and turning a little bit to get a better view of the item. Her head tilted to the side as if she was considering it, but was not yet completely sold. "Hmmm... what do you think?" she asked smoothing down the material on her thighs.

He was aware that she was asking the attendant but he knew an opportunity when he saw one. Besides it was better to announce himself now instead of getting caught gawking at her like some creep. "You are stunning." Her head snapped around recognising his voice. Deep forest green stared back at her and for an instant she was completely speechless. He smiled and took a step forward, his first instinct to reach out and hold her but he knew he should not. Instead he did the next best thing. "It compliments your beauty," he said with a small nod of assurance.

Botan smiled and did her best to stifle the blush that she could feel spreading across her cheeks at his appreciative stare. "Kur-" she started, but remembered where they were. It was not likely, but he might know someone there, so she immediately stopped herself and changed tactics. "Shuichi! What a pleasant surprise! What are you doing here?" she asked, looking around the store quickly to see if there was an obvious explanation. There was none, as he appeared to be on his own. It seemed that the sole reason for his presence in the women's boutique was due to her presence, unless he was shopping for a surprise gift for a lucky individual.

He casually pointed behind them to a tall building not too far away. While for most that would have been a general indicator of direction, Botan knew from experience that the building he pointed to was actually relevant. "I work near by. I decided to go for a stroll and spotted you so I thought I would drop in."

"I'm glad you did. What a coincidence," she exclaimed with a chuckle, clasping her hands behind her back. She had always believed that there was an element of serendipity to life. No sooner had she thought of the sinfully attractive kitsune did he appear before her very eyes as she was wearing the dress she had hoped might turn his attentions to her.

Kurama did his best to hide his appreciative glance that he was worried might scare her away. Somehow it snuck out anyway refusing to diffuse. That particular brand of disobedience was something that he found only happened when Botan was near. If she objected she made no move to correct him, something he had seen her do to other men without hesitation. But it was hard not to notice how attractive and beautiful she was when her bright amethyst eyes were shinning up at him and the untouched skin of her bare shoulders and chest were on display for what seemed like the first time in his presence. "Indeed. Particularly when you take into account that I was just wondering where you were."

"Really? Why?" Her head tilted to the side in curiosity.

"I saw a little ice cream parlour near by and it made me think of you." His explanation was simple. No need to tell her that he thought of her almost every day when he had free time and that most things made him think of her in some way, particularly beautiful things and places. "Would you like to go get some?" he asked. He knew she had a soft spot for the sweet treat, sweet things in general, and that unless she had a pressing engagement she would say yes.

She knew that ice cream parlour. She had been wanting to go there for ages. It was cute and every one that came out of the place seemed happy, which was always a good sign. It smelled like vanilla and strawberries, a combination that had always been one of her favorites. Previously she had been too busy to stop in when she passed by. "Ice cream sounds fantastic," she stated, rushing back into the dressing room. "I'll just get changed," she said, calling over her shoulder as the curtain shut behind her.

It was a shame to see her take the dress off, but if it meant she would join him for their impromptu date then he was fine with it. When she emerged a few moments later with a simple yet pretty outfit that he swore he had never seen on her he took a few steps towards the register and then paused when he noticed that she was not heading in that direction.

Instead she hung it back up on a near by rack. His brow knitted as he saw her expression turn wishful. "You don't want to get your dress?" he asked. To say he was surprised was an understatement. The dress looked amazing on her and he had expected her to buy it. In his mind it was already hers, or it should have been.

She shrugged. "It is lovely but it's a little pricey. I've got a lot more shopping to do today. That's why I'm here you see." She lifted up a couple of bags that hung from her arm. There was not much there and he got the impression that she had only just begun this little excursion of hers.

The brightness in his twinkling gaze diminished slightly, though only just enough for her to realize that something had bothered him. She doubted many others would have noticed the subtle clue but she had spent a great deal of time with him. More importantly she was glad to see that he was not hiding things from her, a fact she would think over later after she discovered what had caused his expression to turn. "I see. I did not mean to intrude." He was a disappointed that their time would be short, but even if it was just for a few minutes he was happy to see her.

She shook her head, a waterfall of sky blue tresses dancing about behind her. "You aren't. I would appreciate the company if you want to join me," she said, inviting him with reassurance. She wanted to giggle at his misplaced concern but thought he might misconstrue it. One day she was sure he would figure out that she never saw his presence as an intrusion, but until then she would continue to assuage any fears he may have had on such an account. He really was too polite for his own good sometimes.

Kurama's smile brightened again, that cunning twinkle she was so fond of returning to his emerald orbs. He did not have anything to do, and while shopping was not usually his favorite passed time he was happy to if it meant spending time with her outside of a mission. Besides, if he played his cards right he could keep her by his side all day. He held his arm out and she took up the offer. He noted how nice the soft skin of her hands felt on his forearm. He held his other hand out silently asking to take her bags, which she handed over without complaint.

"Thank you," she said looking around to see men and women in suits milling about in a rushed and purposeful manner. She realised that he had probably been at work until very recently. His outfit cemented that fact. Dark grey slacks and a white shirt looked a little dishevelled in the best possible sense. She had a feeling that there had been a tie that went with the outfit, possibly a jacket as well, but he seemed to have left those behind somewhere. He had not explicitly said he had to be anywhere later and his actions made it seem like he was free for the rest of the day, so until he said otherwise she was going to assume he was.

Taking into account the time of day and the fact that he and been at work she put the pieces together. "Have you had lunch?" she asked, signalling to the other individuals all seeking to find food of some sort or other.

He shook his head and was pleased to find that her lips spread a little wider. She reached a hand up to affectionately straighten a piece of renegade red hair and he was all at once justified in his decision to keep it long. His step father had been pushing for him to cut it, but with one motion she made his stubborn tendencies feel worth while.

"Is there anywhere you've been wanting to go?" He knew she did not get away from Reikai often and if he was going to get the whole day with her he was going to make the most of it. "We have to store up our energy. Something tells me we are going to be quite busy later." He shook the bag lightly and listened intently to the bell like laughter that escaped her. He loved that sound. It was honest and reflective of her personality.

She squeezed his arm lightly. "Why don't you take me to your favorite lunch spot. I get the feeling I'm stealing you away from work after all." He was accustomed to seeing her wink playfully at people. She did it when she teased them, but when it was directed solely at him he felt his stomach flip and his chest seize up a bit. She often had that effect on him, not just when she winked but at other times as well. Even if she just looked at him with a certain warmth, or when she averted her eyes embarrassed and blushing, he felt the need to hold her close and kiss her senseless.

For right now he was pleased just to be walking down the street with her towards a little place he had been to once before. It was small but the food was good and he suspected that she would enjoy eating there a great deal. "I know just the place," he said steering them through the crowd towards the restaurant, hoping they would have some outdoor seating free. It was a beautiful day and he was mesmerised by the way the sunlight bounced off of her hair and the way the light caused her pupils to shrink showing off more of her amethyst irises. "and then ice cream."

She giggled. He really seemed to want that ice cream. She had not known him to be one for sweet things but then there a great many things she was sure to learn by spending more time with the kitsune. She was looking forward to it. "Ice cream and shopping," she said bumping her hip with his.

* * *

Kurama could hardly believe his luck. It was as if fate had dropped her down on Earth just to spend the day with him. He had not spent such an enjoyable day out in a long time. He knew what the cause of that pleasure was. Everything they had done had been nice, but with Botan at his side it was pure perfection. Even little things that normally would have bothered him did not and he was floating on cloud nine.

The afternoon had flown by and soon enough they were eating dinner. It was long since dark by the time they exited the little bistro. They were walking back towards the park now, which they had stopped in earlier to enjoy the view while they enjoyed their much coveted sweet treat. It was quiet and the once busy streets were now mostly empty. They passed a cinema and he caught Botan's eyes drift towards the marquee.

"Interested?" he asked taking note of the movie that had caught her eye. There was an after dinner showing they could catch if they went now.

Her eyes lit up and then dimmed again and he found he did not like that reaction one bit. Her fingers played with the thin white strap of her bag. "I'd love to but if I don't get back soon I'll be late for my shift."

"Shift?" He looked at a near by clock in the square. It was late, very late. Normally he would have done a better job at keeping track of time but he had been enjoying himself too much. It should have been far too late to start a shift at work. He had never actually paid much attention to when the ferry girls shifts stopped and started. Some would call that an oversight, but admittedly it had never effected when he saw Botan or her work with the team. When they needed her she was there regardless of time. From what he had observed in the few years since they had stopped actively working together, her schedule appeared to be disorganized at best, manic to say the least, and through no fault of her own.

"Yeah, I had the day off but my shift starts at 12," she explained looking disappointed. Well, that made two of them. She could tell there was something he did not like about what she had said and she was not surprised. She shifted her weight and let a look of resignation shine out from under her azure bangs. "It's ok. I do this sort of thing a lot. Being head ferry girl, I usually end up with the shifts no one else wants."

He frowned, wondering how he hand never noticed or asked what her schedule was like. It certainly explained why they rarely saw her. Even when on the team they only saw her on missions or when Koenma himself came down to visit. She had little free time, but what little time she did have could feasibly be spent with him doing things she liked. With that thought he immediately set about making sure he saw her more. "I see. Are you free Friday afternoon?"

Botan titled her head back to look at the stars as she thought it over briefly. "I could be. HR says I have a lot of holiday time I need to start using. Just not all at once. They get cross when I take more than one day off at a time." Her announcement was all he needed to finalise his decision.

Kurama marched off towards the counter, spoke to the clerk quickly and returned with his prize. Soon thereafter Botan found herself holding a ticket in her hand. "I would be delighted to see you Friday," he said escorting her towards the small park they had visited earlier. She would need to head back soon, which would require her to bring out her oar somewhere less conspicuous than the middle of the square.

She laughed, putting the ticket securely into her purse. "Friday it is then. 2:00." Her confirmation brought them onto the plush green grass where a large tree was the perfect place for her to readjust. He waited for her oar to materialize and for her to get settled before he held her shopping out for her.

He was going to push his luck a bit, he knew, but it was worth it if she agreed. "Let's say 12:00 and we can stop by that cafe we saw earlier. And perhaps finish shopping as well."

She looked down at the bags in her hands. It was true, she had not yet finished her splurge. They had gotten so caught up in conversation that she had often failed to pay attention to what was in the stores. Every now and again he would hold up an item and she found herself loving it. He had quickly realized that there was a budget they were sticking to, so he sifted through items carefully. She had a number of new things that she adored and the prospect of spending the whole day with him on that upcoming Friday was irresistible. "You drive a hard bargain." She began to hover and waited for him to step back before she lifted higher off the ground.

"Fly safely," he called to her as she drifted off into the night sky. When he was sure she was out of sight he turned around and spotted the store where her dress hung in the window. He would have to take another lunch break away from the office the next day. He had some shopping to do.

* * *

End Comments: And we're off! I have a plan for this story so have no fear there will be further instalments. Also I have another, yes another, KuramaBotan multi chapter fic in the works that I just have not gotten around to typing up yet. First I need to finish some of my Naruto fics, but I will be uploading quite a few things in the near future. So keep your eyes peeled. I'm not sure if anyone still reads this fandom but I still love it and when inspiration strikes I heed the call. As always I have no beta reader, so please forgive my grammatical mistakes. I do my best. Reviews are aways appreciated and welcome but please no flames. Until next time!


	2. Chapter 2

Authors note: This took me FOREVER, for which I apologize. The good news is that I do have the next 2 chapters started so hopefully I will have them out sooner rather than later. I would also like to mention that this is purely a romance. I have another fic coming out for them soon that will involve more action, but for the first time I think I might be writing both of them in a manner that actually suits them so I would like to continue with the pure fluff. In any case, I hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or the characters.

* * *

The flight board stared back at her menacingly. All those names piled together, constantly changing as souls were ferried back to Reikai, could be daunting. The worst part was the never ending appearance of it all. As soon as a soul was ferried to it's place in the afterlife that name disappeared and was instantly replaced with another. It was an ongoing cycle that was only broken by a guide taking a break.

She was due to start her vacation time any minute but if she knew the system, and she most certainly did, she would be called back in for another retrieval. While normally it was not a problem for her to be sent out again, today she wanted to be on time. Sadly there was not really enough time for her to make a full round trip. When she added in extra time for her explanation on death and all of the additional bits and pieces that went along with it she would be late; most likely woefully late.

She huffed, more to herself than anyone else. She was going to be on time. After all of those overtime shifts she had been pulling it was more than fair for her to take off just a couple of minutes early. She shifted uncomfortably on the ridged oar. Perhaps it was more than a few minutes early- about fifteen if she was being totally honest, once she got changed and flew down- but that was hardly the point. She was absolutely NOT going to be late.

Botan's back straightened with a shiver when the chill of a celestial poke jabbed into her spine. "Are we going or what?" Blue hair swung about as she turned to look at the soul that she had almost completely forgotten was sitting on the back of her oar. The older woman, who thus far had proven to have a firm grasp on reality, had been surprisingly understanding through their journey. She had not put up a fuss, had not tried to lash out, nor did she refuse to believe in her own demise. The grandmotherly figure reminded her of Genkai due to her straightforward nature and biting tongue, but her demeanour was calmer. She had been the ideal passenger and Botan wondered if she could impose on the grandmother for just a couple of minutes.

"My apologies Mei-san, do you mind if we take a detour?" A slight tilt of the head and a barely raised brow was all she received, but it was enough and Botan quickly flew them towards her quarters. A window was always left open for swift entry to her room from outside. They landed on the ground and the head ferry girl immediately began to pull clothes out of the closet in a frenzy, the file in her hand finding a temporary home on her desk. Her charge remained on the oar, which continued to hover over the bed, observing the indecision that plagued the blue haired beauty.

Mei had seen such behaviour before. The deity of death held two outfits before her person scrutinising both. Her daughter had done such things as had her granddaughter and countless friends when Mei had been alive. Long fingers twitched in barely bottled anticipation. She recognised the signs.

As the younger woman held up jeans and a top her counterpart shook her head. It seemed that her shinigami could use a little help. Japan had been quite warm when she had passed, assuming that Japan was the destination. Jeans would not due. "That one will be too warm," she advised and was pleased to find that Botan was immediately put at ease. The spirit guide slipped into the bathroom to put on her new outfit quickly, pausing briefly when a voice reached back out to her in question. "I'm guessing you've got a date?"

A blush spread across her cheeks. Was it a date? It certainly presented itself like one. Kurama had not specifically said it was, which made her a little hesitant to label it as such. Still they were going on another day out, complete with a romantic little cafe and a movie. If it was not a date then she did not really know what to call whatever it was they were doing.

"Something like that," she said with a nervous giggle. Anxious to stop the questions- for if she thought about it too much then she would get nervous and that would not help the situation- and get back to Neigenkai, Botan slipped her white canvas shoes on and grabbed her white bag. "Well, let's get you to the other side." The spirit grunted her approval and death personified skipped over, pleased at the feel of soft cotton and denim on her skin. They did not have to fly for long. The river Styx glittered underneath them in welcome as they sailed past others heading to the same destination. Botan dropped her off near the bridge and waved.

"Knock his socks off Kiddo," the older woman called over her shoulder as she passed into her afterlife. Botan wanted to laugh. There was something about that turn of phrase and the air about the woman that reminded her of Genkai even more than before. She was glad to be paying the psychic a visit soon, along with everyone else.

It was still a little early but there was no way she was going back to work right now. She flew as fast as she could enjoying the breeze on her legs. She catapulted in to the air past the turrets of the palace. She raced into the clouds ignoring the shout that came from a familiar office window. "Botan, where are you going? Botan!"

The familiar, if not slightly petulant, voice only made her fly faster. She passed through the portal and landed in an alley near the big building she had seen Kurama point to before. With a skip in her step she approached the reception team.

* * *

Kurama looked up from his desk to the clock that sat flush against the white walls. He was keeping a close eye on time. The day had dragged on from the moment he woke up until this very moment and he found himself restless and impatient. Each and every second that passed by brought him one second closer to her arrival. He glared at the clock, not for the first time that morning. As her arrival drew near the minutes seemed to drag out, time lengthening its stay to antagonize him. His fingers flew over the keys as an important email arrived in his inbox and he completed his reply as quickly as possible.

He scanned the response and decided it was good enough. He took account of the time as the mail icon disappeared from his screen in a swift rearrangement of pixels.

A sharp rap on his door frame told him exactly who it was without him having to took up. A friendly voice drifted over to him from the other side of his desk. "Shuichi, could you have a look at these?" The young man was Sosuke. Tall and lanky with listless brown hair that constantly hung in his eyes, the recent graduate was nice enough if not a little lazy. This was certainly not the first time documents had found their way to Kurama's desk via the young man.

Kurama took a quick glance at the small handful of reports that the young man was toting around. They were detailed, requiring much more attention than Kurama was willing to give in that moment. "Leave them on my desk. I'll look at them on Monday," he said shifting his gaze to the clock on his wall once more. It was ten minutes to twelve and Botan would be arriving in the city any second. He intended to be on that bench in the park when she did.

Brown brows rose is surprise. "Monday? Going out for lunch again?" For all that Sosuke was lazy, he was astute. He paid close attention to his superiors habits, namely that of his work ethic. It was admirable even if the younger man found it hard to emulate. "You've been taking off quite a bit lately."

Kurama clicked a button to shut down his computer and swiftly slid his jacket off. It was hot outside and he did not intend to show up for his lunch date like he was about to present something to the board. More to the point the suit jacket would make him sweat and while Botan had seen him perspire before he did not want to do so now. "I have some holiday time to use up." His explanation was short and to the point. He wanted to get out of the office as quickly as possible. Any mention of more detail would have continued in small talk. Thankfully the other man took it in stride.

"Makes sense. You're always here. You should really get out more," the young man chided gently. He really liked his senpai but it was difficult to get to know him. Kurama was not the most approachable person and was constantly focused on work. He did not seem to have much fun and thus was often ostracized from the rest of the group that went out from the office. Sosuke had been vying to get the good-looking redhead to come out and be his wing man, but thus far had no luck. There was a mixer coming up soon and he wanted Kurama to put a good word in for him with the pretty HR representative three cubicles down.

"I intend to," he said thinking about the woman he was sure was now waiting for him at the bench in the park. An ache in his chest was accompanied by a rush of anticipation. He hated to keep her waiting and he genuinely could not wait to leave the office and all of those within behind. "I should really get going."

Sosuke grabbed the folder once more, swiftly tucking it under his arm. He turned to the side allowing the red head to walk past him. "Don't worry about these. I'll figure it out," he said as the door close behind them and Kurama locked his office door for the weekend. Green irises flitted over to him and Sosuke shrugged with a sheepish smile. "Besides the boss wanted it yesterday."

The long red mane shook slightly at the distinct lack of gumption that flowed from his colleague. While he did not actually care about whether the younger man got his work done or not, he knew he should say something. Being the boss' stepson did come with some modicums of responsibility. "Then you should get started," he said, choosing to chuckle as he locked the door to his office behind them.

For a moment there was quiet as the youths expression changed completely. His eyes sparkled keenly. Kurama had seen that expression before, namely whenever one particular lady from HR drifted past. "Yeah yeah, later. Who is that?" Kurama followed the young mans nod to a figure standing in the lobby. Kurama lifted his gaze and instantly felt his features soften. A bright smile tugged at his cheeks. He had thought the navy and white stripped shirt would compliment her but as always she had managed to take his breath away. Her white tennis shoes and little white bag went with the slightly nautical feel of her outfit and he was left to stare at the expanse of skin exposed by a tasteful pair of cuffed jean shorts she had grabbed days before.

Sosuke looked around to see if there was anyone heading in her direction. None were. A few other men in the office had noticed her too and all were currently attempting to figure out whom she was there to see. "Wonder what she's doing here?" His query was rhetorical and Kurama could see the wheels in his head turning.

Another co-worker passed by staring at the beauty who was clearly oblivious to their attentions. "She doesn't work here, I can tell you that for sure." Purple eyes roamed the office cubicles, seeking out his unique coloring. When her gaze eventually landed on him her entire being lightened, brightening up the entire office. A swell of pride turned his smile ever so slightly smug at the eager twinkle that induced an alluring rose flush to her cheeks that matched the color of her lips perfectly.

"Shuichi!" she called in excitement. She waved at him and began to walk over. All eyes were suddenly on him and he felt smug satisfaction seep further into his countenance. The younger males looked particularly green with envy and he intended to keep it that way.

"You know her?" Another asked from behind a computer screen, somewhat in awe. They had all thought him to be a workaholic with no social life what so ever. Kurama supposed that was true to an extent, but now they were seeing him in a new light.

Confidently he stepped around the gawkers and made his way towards the stunning angel who raced eagerly towards him. He reached out for her and controlled a possessive growl that threatened to erupt when she entered into his embrace without further coxing. Those more primal instincts were more prevalent in him due to his nature, something he went to great lengths to keep under control especially when Botan was near. She had a way of drawing out that element of himself, and his protective tendencies, far more easily than others. She peered up at him through long dark lashes. Her cheerful expression lifted his soul and he was sure that his features were mirroring her own. "Botan, am I late?" he asked, breathing in the scent of fresh air and lavender that lingered on her skin.

The brief hug was too short for his liking, but he hesitantly let her step back just far enough to see him as she tilted her head back. The kitsune could not be disappointed. She had willingly entered into his personal space, she was still there now he reminded himself, and a large portion of him wanted to hum in appreciation. He had wondered what it would be like to have her at his side like this many times but what he had not anticipated the tingle that spread across his chest.

The other men quietly watched in wonderment. As it stood she had yet to notice them, all of her attention focused solely on him. "No, I was early, so I thought I'd stop by and see where you work. I hope I didn't interrupt you." He could not begin to explain how being the center of her focus made him feel. As for interrupting, she was welcome to do so anytime.

"Not at all. I was just on my way to meet you." His explanation made perfect sense. He was always punctual, unless forcibly detained.

"Perfect timing then!" She looked around upon feeling the stares that graced her person. Everyone in the office was watching them, some in curiosity and others with jealously. Her smile turned slightly bashful at the realization. She raised herself on her tip toes to whisper in his ear, an action that brought her even closer and also sent a shiver down his spine as her body heat radiated into his. "Is there something on my face?" her eyes flitted between his and Sosuke's, having noticed the intensity of his colleagues stare but not quite understanding why.

He chuckled, unable to keep himself from doing so. She had always been humble when it came to her own effect on others and in moments like these he wondered how she was able to ignore the sway she held over most that crossed her path. She was innocence and joy wrapped up in a beautiful package that was hard to turn away from. He did not want to therefore he did not, choosing instead to lean in to whisper in her ear in return. "No, I believe he is just amazed that I am with such a lovely companion."

She blushed, linking her arm in his. "You sweet talker," she chided halfheartedly. With her free hand she turned to wave at the poor unfortunates he was leaving behind for the afternoon. They waved back enthusiastically and she beamed up at him. "I'm going to get a big head if you keep that up."

He guided her towards the elevator and pressed the button to call the mechanism to their floor. "I only speak the truth as I see it." She bounced a little bit on her heels. They slid into the empty elevator and he immedelty turned towards her with a sly smile. "Hungry?" he asked.

The answer was obvious. She had been looking forward to their lunch and movie since he bought the tickets, so naturally she was prepared. "Starved. It's so nice out too. The trip over was fantastic." Her hair was a little windblown as it tended to be. Flying suited her and he always admired the sparkle that emanated from her when she was able to fly carefree.

"I'm glad you came early. We can claim a seat outdoors." He had scoped out the cafe the day before and he knew exactly where they were going to sit. There was a tree next to an intimate setting for two that had their names written on it, quite literally. The small establishment did not normally take reservations for lunch but he had managed to talk his way into one.

The door opened with a loud ping and they stepped out together "I like the way you think," she said as they headed off towards the cafe they had seen days before.

* * *

Botan whipped the corners of her mouth as delicately as she could manage. The man seated across from her always came off so very elegant and controlled it was hard not to think that she looked like a clumsy fool by comparison. Regardless, she had never felt more at ease. If she was a clumsy fool he did not mind and had been happily eating his meal all the while. He also did not make mention of the stares she knew they were getting and she was sure he had noticed.

It was hard not to stare. They were a very unique and brightly colored pair. His red hair and green eyes stood out as much as her blue locks and purple orbs. Women were particularly drawn to him. It was understandable. He was so very handsome. Even so he made her feel like she was the only person in the cafe, his attention never wavering from their conversation for more than the time it took to order.

Every time she took a bite of the chocolate cake they were sharing for desert her eyes closed in bliss. The sun seared into her closed lids. It was hard not to think of this outing as a date. She was doing her damnedest not to get ahead of herself, but he was making it hard, so very hard, not to. The conversation never lagged, he paid so much attention to her, and she was not going to deny that there was chemistry between them. For Kami's sake, they had hugged, something they had never done before! It looked like a date and felt like a date, but the word date had not been used. Therefore, as far as she was concerned, they were two good friends having an afternoon out. She tried to steel herself before opening her eyes but it was useless.

The handsome man currently staring so warmly at her, made every fiber in her being want to lean over and melt against him. He had cleaned his fork and put it down. There on the table rested the final piece of cake. He knew she would want it. She repeated the process again, reveling in the way the chocolate melted in her mouth. She opened her eyes again repeating a mantra in her head; this is not a date, this is not a date, this is not a date.

Except upon finding the clever man exactly where he had been, looking as devilishly striking as ever and fixing her with a stare that could have lit her on fire, she decided she did not care. Date or no date she knew how she felt and she was ever more certain she was not alone in those feelings.

A light buzzing from near by caught her attention. She had noticed it earlier but chose not to pay it any mind. The problem was that it kept getting closer and closer and thus harder to ignore. That agitating noise threatened to spoil her good mood and she was not sure whether to laugh or cry. Floating above Kurama's flaming red hair was the tiniest drone. It's beady camera lens zoomed in and Botan grimaced. She had expected her early departure to be brought up at a later date, but she had not expected Koenma to send a camera after her.

Kurama followed her suddenly distracted gaze. He could not see it but he knew from experience what she was looking at. Koenma was renowned for recording everything but the fox hardly thought it necessary or appropriate to have his lady-love followed in her free time. He did not move nor did his face change at all. With a small flare of his power the tree they were cozily nestled under snapped out a long branch. The crunching sound was followed by gales of laughter. "Well I guess we're both in trouble now," she said through dying giggles.

He did not know why she was in trouble. He surmised that it had something to do with her early arrival, but there was no way in hell he was going have that damned camera in their face all afternoon. He would also be more than agitated if he found out that she was punished in anyway for what had transpired thus far. He would be happy to say that to the godlings face should the need arise. For now he would enjoy the time he got with her and endeavor to keep her spirits up. He had been keeping an eye on a clock across the street to make sure they did not miss their movie. He knew she was looking forward to it. When her eyes turned to take in the remnants of the camera he slipped money onto the tray that he had signaled for earlier. "We should go get seats."

"Oh, yes!" She turned to get the servers attention only to find that Kurama had already taken care of the check and was waiting for her with his hand held out. Botan huffed in indignation. She had decided that she was going to pay for lunch. It was only fair, she reasoned with herself earlier that day. He had already paid for all the meals so far and the tickets. As his friend it was only polite to pick up a bill, or at the very least offer. She had already known that getting to the waiter before the kitsune would be the problem, and such had proven to be the case. Kurama was very good at distracting her while he took care of things. His slight of hands skills were second to none. "Kurama, you are spoiling me," she exclaimed with a half-hearted pout.

He begged to differ but decided to go about it in a different way. "You work hard and deserve a treat," he said standing at her side.

She could recognize a loosing argument when she saw one. "So do you. I'm going to get you lunch or something one of these days." She poked his arm a few times for good measure before standing at his side. "and you can't object."

His red mane shook in amusement. She was clearly feigning being cross and as with everything else she did the small gesture endeared her even more to him. He held both of his hands up in resignation. "If that means another afternoon out with you then I won't, I promise."

With that assurance she nodded and grabbed his left arm. She guided him out of the cafe her blue hair swaying at her back. "Good. I'm holding you to that."

He found that he did not mind if she did.

* * *

Kurama made his way into the theater holding a drink in each hand. The heavy smell of butter and sugar entered his nose and lingered there. He pulled the door open and stepped into the dimly lit room.

They had decided to divide and conquer. She had rushed off to secure good seats while he grabbed the refreshments and she had succeeded. She sat directly in the center of the theater where she was keeping a seat open for him as well. They had known that the theater would be somewhat empty and such was the case. Regardless he had wanted to make sure they had the best seats in the house.

It had been worth it. Her long legs were tucked up underneath her as she sat with big wide eyes fixated on the screen.

He stood for a moment admiring the way she sat in awe of the spectacle and he realized that this might have been the first time she was going to the movies. If not the first, it was one of only a handful of experiences and suddenly he was even more thrilled with his decision to bring her out. She was clearly excited and therefore so was he.

Kurama made his way over gaining her attention in the process. The screen light reflected in her eyes as she smiled back at him warmly.

"I think the previews are about to start," she said and the only thought he could muster was how adorable she was. Yes, adorable was the word... and alluring. The way she stared up at the screen in child like wonder was precious.

"I think you're right," he said quietly as the lights dimmed further. He felt her squeeze his forearm and instinctively leaned in to her. Carefully, he turned his arm over holding his palm open in invitation.

For a moment he thought she had not seen his gesture. Her eyes were firmly fixed on the screen. He left it there perpetually waiting, on the off chance she might notice and choose to join him. A smile bloomed across his face when the warmth of her palm rested in his own. He shifted his gaze to her and, apart from a distinct blush that had spread across her cheeks, nothing had changed. Still, it was enough and he squeezed her hand gently.

* * *

The afternoon sun still hung lazy in the sky when they exited the theater. Together they discussed the movie as they walked along the busy sidewalks, avoiding those heading home from work or those who were in a rush to meet friends. "You know I really enjoyed that. I don't get to go to the movies often so thank you for taking me."

"It was my pleasure." And he meant that. He had hardly watched the film at all. The plot was basic enough to follow without having to devote all of his attention to it. Instead he kept a close but surreptitious eye on her. He wanted to see her reactions and wanted to know that she was having fun. Once it became evident that she was enjoying the film he found he could not look away. She was far more mesmerizing than anything happening on the screen. "What should we do next?"

"Before or after I drag you to another shop?" she teased, earning a deep chuckle from broad shoulders. Botan leaned forward to catch a glimpse of his face. "I heard there was a botanical garden near by."

"There is," he said, fairly positive where she was going with this line of thought. He had been sure to go to places that she would enjoy and therefore he would too. Botan had always been considerate. She would go out of her way for others whenever given the opportunity and no doubt wanted to thank him for taking her out.

The twinkle in her smile diminished slightly as a thought crossed her mind. "I bet you've been there though," she said quietly. Her ponytail swung behind her in time with their steps.

It was true he had been there but that was no reason not to go now. He always enjoyed botany and would do so even more in her presence. "Yes, but I'd love to go again. We can shop as we walk."

"I'm glad I wore my comfy shoes," she said pulling him into a small store that he vaguely recognized. She perused through the newest items in a languid manner. He already knew they would be headed towards the sale racks. It was where she tended to do most of their shopping. "Do you go to this garden often?"

"Sadly no." His voice followed after her even when she disappeared behind some taller displays. Feet poised to meet her, he stopped when a slip of colored fabric screamed at him. A swift tug had the garment held before him. A scan of the tag showed the right size and a great price. It was almost too good to be true. It just needed the Botan seal of approval. "What about this?" He held the dress up to her from the sale rack. The pretty pale pink material was almost white but had just enough color to soften its appearance.

She had quickly decided on their previous rendezvous that if he was extending an item to her it was because he had taken into account three important variables and come to the conclusion that it would interest her. Not only would it be a good price but it would be an item that was timeless. To top it off everything he picked for her had ended up looking amazing on her. It was like he had the uncanny ability to envision how the material would sit on the contours of her body. The thought made her breathless so she tried her best not to think about the implications behind such an idea. She also did her best not to put too much weight on the fact that whenever he got the chance they were touching somehow, for if she did that pesky tinge would color her cheeks and she had been doing that quite a bit lately.

Botan took the dress and held it up to her form. She pulled the waist to her own and took a quick look in the mirror near by. He could instantly tell what she thought of the item by the way her fingers caressed the fabric smoothing it to get a better look. "You are so good at this!" she exclaimed hugging the linen dress to her person. Quicker than he might have guessed she was at the regisiter paying for the item.

He joined her at the counter resting his hand at the small of her back. "My mother often took me shopping when I was young," he offered as an explanation but she had a feeling that was not all of it. He had an eye for beautiful things. Every piece he chose was elegant and suited her purposes and her budget. He had a keen and critical eye, at least when it came to the clothes, an asset he had retained from his days as a legendary bandit.

Adding that skill to shopping with his eager mother must have made for interesting excursions. She could just imagine it now. A younger, short haired Kurama tagging along with his mom, getting into mischief and then smiling sweetly hoping it would all go away. She was sure Shiori enduldged him when she could. It would have been hard not to. Kurama had always been a charmer, especially as a youkai, when his craftier side felt so inclined. "I bet you two were the cutest pair at the mall."

He retrieved her new garment bag with a shrug and did his best not to grin like an idiot when soft nimble fingers found their way into his larger ones. His thumb brushed over her knuckles and he was pleased to see her breath hitch as they walked out of the establishment. "I am biased but I believe there are at least a few people that would have agreed with you." The jingle of the bells that had welcomed them in also bode them a safe departure when the door swung shut behind them. "Shall we?" he asked turning them towards the street sign that, if followed, would take them to the garden she was so keep to visit with him.

She swung their joined hands playfully between them. "I must admit that I am not as knowledgeable in the world of botany as I should be. If you don't mind I might take advantage of your wisdom."

She did not know it but it meant a great deal to him that she was taking a genuine interest in something he loved. "I'd be happy to teach you." The sincerity in his voice made her blush heavily and not for the first time she understood that what he exuded was not platonic in nature. Such was further accented by the fact that at some point their fingers had gently twined together.

"I'd love that. You can start today professor," she said holding her hand up with her pointer finger extended enthusiastically. Kurama chuckled and took the opportunity to guide her towards the garden.

* * *

Afternoon had turned to evening whilst they meandered around the botanical garden. The vaulted glass ceiling gave them a clear view of the stars. He really could not have asked for a better setting for their date. It would soon be time to leave but neither was prepared to depart just yet.

"So, what's this one?" he asked, pointing to a small dark shrub. His voice was quiet but with the vaulting glass ceilings it echoed more loudly than he would have liked. They had been here for hours, far longer than he would have expected.

"Ophiopogon planiscapus. It is an... evergreen?" she answered tentatively.

He nodded with assurance. His hand reached out to the red bud that tickled her hair. "And this one?" He held the branch of red blooming flower up for her to see more clearly. The gentle timber in her ear was enough to make her want to curl up to his side and fall asleep, but she knew that soon enough they would be parting ways again.

"A flowering quince." This answer was given with more authority. He had noticed the way she stared at the pretty flower when they crossed its path in the garden. He decided that the bench near by was as good a place as any to rest for a time. When the flower ceased to enchant her so completely they began studying the plants that surrounded them.

She had asked questions both about the plants and his powers, some of which he was surprised to hear her vocalize. It seemed that she had a firm grasp on how his abilities worked. She also knew more than he might have guessed about his past life. He wondered how much of his file she had seen. If he was honest with himself she had probably seen the whole thing. She was a high ranking member of Reikai's operation. In addition to the file, he was sure that his infamy had made its way into the Reikai gossip pool more than once.

It concerned him a bit. His past was not something he like to dwell on. He had been selfish, arrogant, and greedy. regardless, no matter how much she knew, she did not judge him. She had faith in the man he had become, not the one he left behind. With that in mind he decided it was better for her to hear his version of events, straight from the foxes mouth, or as much of it as she wished to know. So he told her, about the plants and how he came to develop his powers. And she listened.

They had been sitting on the bench for at least a couple of hours. Once again their afternoon excursion had turned into an all day affair, a fact that neither had complaints about. In fact she was tempted to ask him for another day out. Sadly she could not really think of a valid excuse on the spot. Shopping worked but she did not want him thinking she was only interested in his fashion sense. Better to come up with an activity they would both enjoy and make sure that this next outing was actually called a date. To do so she would need a little time to plan. Therefore she reluctantly remained silent for the time being.

"I must say you are quite the quick study Botan." She truly was. He knew she had a reputation for being flighty at times but it was part of her charm. It did not negate the fact that she retained information she took in and she was truly interested in botany.

Botan tilted her head to lean into his shoulder, not enough to move him, just enough to find him leaning back as well. "It helps to have such a great teacher," she said, taking in the scenery. Not all of the flowers had been in bloom when they first arrived but after a few minutes in Kurama's presence suddenly they were all showing off for the plant expert. She was sure he had coaxed them with a bit of energy but it had created a little corner of paradise.

Kurama heard the jingling of keys before the security guard became visible. "Excuse me, the gardens are closing." The tired man waited for a nod from the pair and then wandered off to look for more stragglers.

They quickly gathered their things and headed out into the well lit streets looking for a slightly less noticeable area that she could slip away from unnoticed. She leaned her chin back to take in the night sky.

She loved warm nights like this. They made her feel free and somewhat drowsy, a bit like a cat that had soaked up too much sun. They veered off the pathway and into a quieter area. As much as she wanted the evening to continue she knew what time it was and what would happen if she stayed. Punishment passed down from the almighty was to be avoided at all costs. And besides, she would need some sleep if she was to make it through her shift the next day whilst she simultaneously figured out who she was going to gather the gumption to actually ask the kitsune on a real date. "Oh my goodness it got late quickly. I never can seem to keep track of time when I'm with you." Her oar materialized in her free hand before she swung it under her legs.

He did his best to keep the disappointment out of his countenance. This was the second time in a week she was going to drift off into the night. There was no getting around it. He knew that. Still he wanted her to stay, or even escort her home. His mother had gone over etiquette with him many years before and that was one of the things that had stuck with him, along with opening doors and holding bags. He wanted to see her safely home but he knew what she would say. She would feel bad for making him go all the way up to Reikai when the fastest way to and from her world was on her oar.

So he stilled his desire to coax her off her flying contraption by the hand that he was still holding and convince her to stay. He thanked Kami for all of those years practicing self control, for he desperately needed them now. "I shall take that as a compliment," he said, reminding himself that this was only their second date. The second of many to come if he had any say in the matter.

"So you should," she said with a wink that coincided with a gentle squeeze of his hand. Too soon her touch left his skin and he knew he was already missing her. "Gotta run! I'll see you soon!" she promised vaulting into the inky skyline.

Her image was a dot in the atmosphere when he thought back over their conversation. Kurama audibly cursed through clenched teeth. Somehow she had left without him securing another visit. He did not want to wait for the group meeting before he saw her again. The wheels in his head began to turn at a rapid pace. He came up with a plan of action quickly. He made his way towards the train ironing out the semantics in his mind.

* * *

End comments: Date number 2 is over and we will be on to date number 3 shortly. And yes, that is how I intend to structure this. So we are moving forward at what I hope is a steady pace. Kurama is nothing if not patient. As for Botan being able to find him she does so regularly in the series so I don't find that to be far fetched, and it's not as if he was hiding. In any case, I am having a good time with this and I might add some comedy to the next one. We shall see. As always I have no beta reader so please forgive any mistakes you find. Reviews are more than appreciated and welcome, but please no flames. Until next time!


	3. Chapter 3

Authors notes: I have lots to say actually but I'm going to wait until the end, no need to give anything away. I don't recall ever seeing how Reikai works (aside from Koenmas office and a few shots of ogres rushing around) but I have created an assembly line type set up here. I envision it almost like a factory. They do not mention where Botan resides so i made it up to be almost like a college dorm. As for our lovely pair, we are in it now. And I could not be happier. Anyway on with the show. I hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or the characters.

* * *

Steel clashed against the crack of his whip in a familiar and oddly welcoming sound. He was being careful. Hiei was particularly fond of this sword and he did not want to slice it in half. The katana was a gift from the koorimes sister that he was loath to part with for even a few moments. It made practicing a little difficult and Kurama would suggest that for their next session he bring one he would not mind destroying along just in case. After all it mattered very little whether he used one blade or two, in the end the rose whip could slice through them all if he so chose.

Either way the blade was safe for now. They were almost finished for the day. The sun was setting and Hiei would want to get back to the temple before dinner was served. It had only recently come out that Yukina knew who her brother was. She had suspected for quite some time that Hiei was her long lost sibling but had waited until the stubborn man was ready before telling him so. The ice apparition could be quite astute when she wished to be. Since that day, Hiei had been making significant strides towards seeing her when he could, which had been difficult for him to manage at first. Yukina appreciated the effort. To his credit they had recently fallen into regular meetings on the weekends, where in he would stop by Genkai's temple to see his younger sister. He even had his own room now right next to Yukina's.

It also made visiting Kurama easier and as such they too had developed the habit of sparring sessions on weekend afternoons when the kitsune was free. Neither ever went all out but it was one of the few ways Hiei spent his time and thus an activity that their friendship was built on.

The hazy shadow darted around the foliage that threatened to tie him down all the while doing his best to avoid the throw of the whip. They met with another clang of weapons as they both landed further apart, having managed to escape each others attacks unscathed.

The two straightened and sheathed their weapons, their heavy breathing a testament to the level of skill that had been on display. They walked over to the porch and Kurama whipped his forehead with a towel that he had left near by.

"Same time tomorrow?" Came the dry tone from behind him. Kurama knew better than to say that Hiei looked forward to their sparring sessions, lest he find himself being julienned one night, but if there had ever been a time that Hiei did look eager it was due to the possibility of a good fight.

He hated to disappoint his old friend but this time he would have to. "Actually no," he said, doing his best to sound casual and not arouse suspicion. The last thing he needed was Hiei tailing him on his encounter with Botan, though he was not sure yet if there was going to be one. He could only hope his was lucky and she could manage to get away from Reikai for a time.

Piercing red eyes blinked at him a few times, searching his body language for clues. When that did not work a glow behind the white headband told the fire demon everything he needed to know. This was Hiei's way of asking politely that he wish to know more and as such Kurama allowed the image of his lady love to flash forefront in his mind. It had been hard to keep Botan from his thoughts and he found he felt better at allowing a little free reign to take over. A frown made the smaller mans forehead wrinkle though not in it usual angry manner. He was confused. "The onna?"

Kurama rolled his eyes. "Yes," He forcibly pushed out the probe that attempted to filter through his thoughts. "and I would rather you did not fish around for more details."

Hiei was more than a little put out, but he was hardly surprised at being reprimanded. The fox had never been one to let him roam freely about in the recesses of his mind. It was natural to be curious and even more so when he had been given a clue as to what was going on. "I take it this is not a mission," Hiei stated, knowing full well that if Kurama was bothering to see the bubbly woman in his free time then it was most certainly not for work. The serious expression on his calculating friends face told him the truth.

What he was truly surprised by was the woman that had captured his comrades affections. She was a very happy person, eager to please and help anyone she deemed a friend. She was beautiful, he supposed, but she was emotional and not a warrior by his standards. She was useful occasionally and had proven herself to be an asset to the team. She was also very unique. And while she was emotional she was very caring and strong of character, a trait not everyone held. Botan was intelligent if a little airy sometimes but it was clear that something, possibly everything, had drawn the kitsune to her. The longing and gentility that accompanied the image in his mind was more than enough for Hiei to recognize how serious the legend was about the purest member of Team Urameshi. That did not stop the huff that escaped him at the notion. "You've gotten soft Kurama."

The chid was accompanied by the familiar buzz that Kurama knew after many years of hearing it chime for Yusuke. It normally was accompanied by the upbeat lilt of his beloved, but when Hiei flipped open the device the voice on the other side was far more demure and caused an instant reaction in the warrior who immediately softened before his eyes. Red orbs flashed in his direction before the jagan master disappeared.

"I'm not the only one," Kurama announced knowingly. Hiei had heard his teasing, whether he acknowledged it or not, and would probably have something to say on the matter later. The red head waited a moment and then waved his hand behind him. A rustling in the trees not too far off informed him that his gesture had not been in vain. With a bemused chuckle he stepped inside. He had to clean up and make dinner before the evening got away from him.

* * *

Kurama looked around the busy halls and could not help but feel intruded upon. Reikai was always a mad house and today was certainly no different. If anything it seemed worse than usual, though he could not say why. Organised chaos was the best description he could manage. Ogres with arms of paper work that stretched over their heads careened around corners. A collision seemed inevitable but so far he had yet to witness one. Ferry girls flew overhead at break neck speed in a straight-line. As soon as they dropped off their soul they left again with new orders.

As each one flew by he made sure to check and see if it was her. So far he had not spotted her but he had managed to attract the attention of a few SDF members. They were still suspicious of him, even after all that had transpired. A quiet sniff at the back of his mind told him that Hiei was still checking in on him and exactly what the koorime thought of Enma's lauded Security Defence Force. They could be as suspicious as they liked so long as they did not get in his way. In the past if he left them alone they were content to glare at him from across the room. So he found what might have been the only quiet corner in the main palace hall and waited patiently. It did not take too long for the tell tale flash of pink and blue to float past.

"Botan," he called out hoping she would hear him. By some miracle she did despite two ogres shouting at each other near by. Her whole face lit up in a smile as she turned her oar around just managing to avoid sending the poor girl behind her off path.

"Kurama!" she exclaimed jovially. The closer she got and the more she thought about where they were. The fact that his arrival was not expected made her worry. He did not look injured nor had she been asked to retrieve him for a mission. A slight furrow etched into her brow as she floated next to him. "Is everything alright?"

"Yes, I just wanted to see you." His explanation brought on a bright smile that held a bit of bashfulness in its recesses. He heard a shout from a corridor and saw a soul being forcibly escorted to the gate. "I was hoping to take you out tonight. Is this a bad time?" he asked taking in the pace that surrounded him and also the fact that her name sat firmly atop the leader board. She had not flown by since his arrival and he got the sneaking suspicion that the difficult soul had been in her charge. It only made sense. She was the head ferry girl, and thus the most likely to be called in for the hard to handle cases.

She waved her hand excitley in attempt to assuage any concerns he might have had. "Don't be silly. Let me go drop off this file and talk to Koenma. I'll be back in a sec!"

As promised she was hardly gone for more than a minute or two when the hint of lavender that always seemed to float about her person drifted back into range. Dainty feet hit the ground as Kurama held out his hand to help her land. He knew she did this many times a day and did not require assistance but he could not help himself. Needed or not, she appreciated his efforts.

"That was fast," he noted wondering how she had managed to get away so quickly. He had expected to be waiting for at least a little while but was glad to be back in her presence.

Her features took on a more cat like appearance as they tended to when she had been up to mischief as she guided him to one of the many wings of the palace. "You know how he gets when there is an eons worth of signing to do. He'll say yes to almost anything if it gets me out of his hair. Just had to make a nuisance of myself," she said with a giggle as they turned down an unfamiliar hallway. She pushed through a door that reacted to her energy signature. "I'll just grab a couple of things and we'll be on our way."

He noticed that the spirits they passed were more relaxed. He realized where they where quite quickly for the little numbers on the doors were often covered up by a hand written name plate. The dormitories of the Reikai jin where not normally available to anyone, as each room housed an individual and the door activated by spirit wavelength. They had already passed what he believed were the ogres quarters and what he guessed were a few SDF halls, due to the almost military like atmosphere that accompanied them. "You know, I don't think I have ever seen this part of the palace."

She turned her head in surprise at the lofty comment as they entered the coziest looking hall. This residential area was much brighter. The walls were a light blush color that offset the potted plants that dotted the hall pleasantly. Each door had an intricately decorated name that stood out in varying colors.

"Not even in your more devious years?" The teasing in her tone did not require an answer but he shook his head anyway. Never in all his years had felt the need to enter the palace through the personal residences. There were too many people milling about at any given time and security was not so tight in the throne room or treasury as Reikai officials would like to think. She seemed pleasantly surprised when he shook his head. "Well, this is the ferry girls residential quarters. We're the only ones allowed back here really."

The area screamed as much. The rooms that branched off from what appeared to be a small seating arrangement at the front of the hall were all unique with decorated name tags and all sorts of odds and ends to denote the rooms occupant. One in particular stood out to him. Her name was etched in bright purple letters on a soft pink background with flowers in varying colors around it. A small umbrella stand and coat rack sat next to the door frame where a large welcome mat heralded the entryway. She opened the door and rushed inside leaving him to stand by and wait.

He took a look at the room and was surprised to find that it was more sparse than he had expected, but given the size he supposed it was out of necessity. He would not test it, but he did not think there was enough room for him to lay down on the ground without hitting something. There was a small window over a single bed, that was tastefully covered in pale blue and white sheets. A desk in the corner held a stack of papers and what appeared to be a schedule for the next week or so. She stood before a narrow wardrobe where a few items that he recognised were being sifted through. Off to the side was a door near the entrance that he suspected was a compact bathroom.

The few colorful items in the room held great significance. Pictures were everywhere, in decorative frames or even just taped to the wall. He knew all the faces and even remembered taking a few of the shots himself. They were all there, smiling, serious, together in a large group and in more intimate groups. As he scanned through them he noticed that while there were many photos of them as a group there were none of them together, which he thought to be odd. They had often been near each other during missions and when the group got together. He realized that a frown had developed on his face with that reality and did his best to remove it as she turned around with her prize. It was easy enough to do. Her scent lingered in the air and permeated his senses. That scent of fresh air and lavender always set him at ease.

With a grin and a bounce in her step she darted past him. "Hang on a moment. I'll be right out." Her shout came from the bathroom, which was as small as he though it would be. The door clicked behind her and he wondered how she managed to stay in such tiny quarters. The sounds of the odd bottle falling off the counter top and a quiet curse told him that she was struggling with the zipper but soon enough he heard her pleasant sigh and the sound of fabric being smoothed down. "Thoughts?" she asked doing a little spin as the door swung open. The linen edges fluttered around her knees delicately and she could not help but feel glorious. The silk lining tickled her skin while at the same time his smile spread at the sight of her bliss. Most notably, her hair was down, a style he had never seen her opt for in the past and he was left to wonder why. Long strands of cerulean framed her face, the twisting curls resting around her narrow waist. Her eyes searched his face for approval which he was more than happy to give.

"I think you're beautiful," his hand extended out, aching for her to oblige his silent request. He had been wanting to hold her hand since she had left days before. "and that I have excellent taste."

Her fingers laced into his and she lead him to the window, suddenly mindful of the fact that they were currently in her bedroom alone. "That you do," she offered willingly. She stared into his eyes, caught up the whirlpool of emotions that they held. "Ready?" she said leaning over the bed to open the window with one hand and then materialized her oar. The feel of his leg next to hers as they both sat down was comforting. When her back leaned into his chest he wondered if she could feel the heavy thump of his accelerated heart beat.

* * *

Botan looked around in awe. There were people everywhere. Brightly colored yukatas cris-crossed in the crowd, each uniquely designed. People of all ages milled about taking part in the evenings festivities. Best of all Kurama was at her side looking as dashing as ever. He had yet to let go of her hand, a fact which was more than fine with her. Her long slender fingers fit perfectly with his battle worn ones and she was doing her best not to get flustered. "How did you know that I have been wanting to come to one of these?" she queried, still impressed by how he always managed to figure out exactly what it was she had been wanting to do or try. After some reflection she had discovered that this was likely no accident. He was doing so on purpose.

"I didn't," he admitted taking in the surroundings. It was easy to tell when she was enjoying herself. A dazzling smile and glint in her eyes took in each new stall and what they had to offer. "but I had a feeling it would be something you would like."

"You know, I probably should have worn the kimono," she mused looking over the array of brightly colored clothes that drifted past them. It was not that she stuck out. Plenty of women had chosen to wear light sun dresses instead of the more traditional garb, but it was clear that the more formal attire was preferred. "This is probably one of the few times I could have gotten away with it."

"There is always next time," he promised tucking a strand of blue behind her ear. He did not know how much his opinion counted but he was enjoying seeing her out of her work uniform. A festival was a time to dress up and for Botan dressing up meant not donning a kimono. The promise of more outings like the one they were currently on brought a flutter to her racing heart, one that she did not hide. The way she beamed up at him was intoxicating and he was loath to share her smile with the rest of the festival. "Where to?" he asked, determined to keep that joy on her face for as long as he could.

Botan turned towards a bulletin that listed the start of the fireworks. "The show does not start for awhile so we can play games or get food..." She looked around at all there was to do. It was actually a bit overwhelming and there was no way she would be able to choose on the spot. Thankfully Kurama appeared to be content to stand around with her while she figured it out. "How about we see what crosses our path?" she suggested.

He gently guided her closer to him as they took their first few steps into the throngs of festival goers. He was not afraid of loosing her. She was easy enough to spot in a crowd but he never passed up an opportunity to get closer to her.

They approached a booth with glittering bowls full of vibrant fish. Botan watched two small children play the game with fondness. "I've always wanted a pet but Koenma says we can't keep them on the palace grounds. Not since the incident." Her voice dropped down suggestively, a sign that whatever it had been was not only serious but also amusing in some fashion.

Kurama raised a fire red brow. "Spankings?" He had heard tell of the infamous punishment from the lord of all creation. To his mind, it seemed an odd choice, but who was he to question the great and powerful Enma. All of Reikai had a fear of it but over the years Botan seemed to be less frightened then she had been. Seeing the world almost end and being on the front lines in life or death situations would do that to a person. That, and she was far more resilient than most would give her credit for.

"You've never seen so many." She laughed at the memory. She knew she should not, but Koenma made such a big deal over the punishment that there were times it was hard not to. The ridiculousness of the ruler of all creation spanking his celestial son was oddly entreating, particularly when she took into account the fact that Enma had been known to give out far harsher punishments to others. There was a soft side to the imposing god. More than anything it was amusing to watch the ruler of Reikai have a total melt down at the mere thought of what his father would have considered 'getting away lightly'.

They passed the goldfish and a taikoyaki stand in a few steps. A young man moved away from the stall they stood before and Botan could not help but admire the craftsmanship she found therein. Porcelain masks of varying designs were beautifully painted and hung. The stalls were full of hand crafted wares that were unique and interesting. Not too far off she spotted a game where cute stuffed animals were displayed as prizes. A blue stuffed fox was screaming to be claimed later on. There would be time for that. In the mean time another booth grabbed her attention.

"We should get a picture!" Her exclamation was follow by a determined tug on his hand. "My first time at a festival should be commemorated don't you think?" Kurama was tempted to check and see if Hiei had managed to read his mind earlier and was busy passing that information along. A picture together was exactly what they needed and so he followed her to the photographer.

"Indeed." His acquiescence came a little late but she appreciated it never the less. The young man at the stand had already heard them coming and straightened himself.

As they stepped into the space Kurama wrapped an arm around her waist. He saw her peak over at him to get an idea as to what sort of photo they might be taking, serious or silly, so he held his face in a smile. He had plenty of goofy photos from their times with the gang. She was most often seen grinning or holding bunny ears over someone's head. He cherished those photos but he wanted this one to be a little different. She silently agreed and beamed for the camera. As the young man counted down from three Kurama squeezed her closer and turned his face to look at hers. She was blushing lightly, a color that complimented her sky blue hair, but she had yet to turn her eyes, nor would she until the flash went off. Kurama barely registered the click of the camera or the flash as he watched her.

"Shuichi!" a voice rang out and he instinctual snapped his head up and around to meet a voice so familiar he would have recognized it in his sleep.

He felt as if he had just been caught red handed and in a way he had. He had intended for them to meet but perhaps at a later date when he had gotten more time with Botan by himself. As it happened Kami had other plans for them. He straightened his back and turned his body to face the approaching individual. "Oka-san, what are you doing here?"

Deceptively slim arms pulled him in for warm hug. "I came to see the fireworks. Is that..." The dark haired woman peaked around her son's broad shoulders, happy to see him but clearly more interesed in the company he kept. She had seen that blue hair before. A mane that color was hard to miss in a crowd and more than once or twice she had seen the pair together over the years. The first time she recalled seeing the slender young woman was at her sons school dressed in a high school uniform with the young Shuichi at her side. They spoke animately about something she could not hear and then re-entered the building. Her son had disappeared shortly after that, calling to say he would be gone overnight with Yusuke, but Shiori had heard a female voice in the background. The beautiful girl had also been in many of the photos that her son kept tucked away. One look at the two of them headed towards the city center years ago had told her all she needed to know, but she held back. She did not want to scare the girl off and had let them be, positive that in time her son would bring the lovely lady around on his own. Sure enough here she was and while it was by accident that she was a witness to it, Shiori was thrilled by the turn of events.

"Oka-san this is Botan-" he began, intending to to the introduction properly but was quickly cut off.

Shiori side stepped her son, walking right up to the deity now that the brief introduction had been officially made. She grasped the younger woman's hands in her own eagerly. "It is so wonderful to finally meet you dear. You have no idea how long I have been waiting for Shuichi to introduce us."

"Me?" Botan wanted to blink in surprise but managed to keep her gentle smile in place. Not only had Shiori known about Botan- a fact which was surprising in itself- but the woman had known about Botan for some time. Years, in fact. The older lady spoke as if her name was a regular occurrence in talks with her clever offspring. Botan did not want to make assumptions. She knew that Yusuke had met Shiori in the past and the lovely woman had even sent a gift to the Urameshi wedding. Kurama had likely made her out to be a friend of Keiko's. She had been running around in a school uniform most of time. It would have been a simple explanation and still she could not shake the fact that there was more to it than that.

There was a sense of motherly knowing attached to the crinkles around Shiori's eyes that Botan had to wonder at. "Oh yes, I've heard a great deal about you. Thank you for looking after my son for all of these years." She caught sight of them as soon as they entered the temple grounds, for it was hard not to notice them and had immediately taken to following them as stealthily a she could. Knowing it would only be a matter of time before her boy noticed her, she opted to announce herself but not before she had confirmation of one thing in particular. Now that she had heard Botan's voice more clearly she knew it was the same one she had overheard on the phone so many times before when her son had called to explain where he was. Botan had always been there in the background and now Shiori was positive that this girl was the one her son had been interested in all along.

Botan did not know how much Shiori knew but she had always gotten the impression that Kurama withheld a great deal of the cold hard facts from anyone not on the team. Thus she quickly compiled a response that would suit the occasion without giving too much away. "It has been my pleasure." Botan was quite pleased with the response she pulled together. She knew she could be a blabber mouth and this time was determined not to let the cat out of the bag.

Wide brown eyes twinkled in anticipation. "I would love you have you over for dinner."

It was less of a request and more a suggestion but Botan hardly minded. The older woman was lovely and it seemed that she was more than willing to accept her sons companion without question. "I wouldn't miss it," the grim reaper promised ardently.

With the promise of another meeting secured the doting mother released her grip. "Then it's settled." Her light tone altered slightly as she regarded her son in a manner that was still soft and reserved, yet demanded that he pay attention, something only his mother could manage. "Shuichi dear you will call and let me know when to expect you."

He dared not deny her, nor did he want to. It meant that he would have to share Botan's attentions for an evening but it appeared that the two most important women in his life would get along famously and for that he was grateful. "Of course Oka-san."

Pleased with his response, she set her hands on her hips and looked around in ernest. "I should go find my husband before he gets lost again. I swear the man would lose his own head if it was not attached to his shoulders." With a wave she dissapeared into the crowd which was ever growing and shifting around them.

"I'm so glad to see your mother happy," Botan said with relief and he was reminded of when they first met. The last time the two and been close to properly meeting was when his mother had been at deaths door. Of course Botan had seen Shiori since and he was fairly positive that his mother had glimpsed Botan in the past, but they had never officially crossed paths. It had been hinted many times that he should bring his pretty friend over. Shiori had wanted to meet Botan for some time, convinced that her son was either hiding a secret girlfriend and had been doing so for years, or pinning away after said close friend. With all signs pointing to the latter she had been vying to help him, never officially saying so of course.

He was pleased to have finally put a nail in that particular coffin, though in doing so he might have awoken a beast of an entirely different nature. The glint in his mothers eyes was hardly something to be scoffed at. He recalled it from a few instances in his childhood where she had given his more mischievous side a run for his money. He let a chuckle rumble out from his chest and stepped back to stand flush at Botan's side. "She is positively ecstatic now that she's made you promise to go to dinner."

"I'm just amazed that she knows who I am," Botan said placing a hand on her chest. The knowledge that Kurama spoke of her, and often according to his mother, was amazing. It made a pleasantly fuzzy sensation permeate her chest which was amplified by his increasing closeness.

Kurama did a quick scan of the area and noticed that his mother had not left. She only pretended to do so until Botan turned away. Instead, when the coast was clear, she circled back to the photographer and began to speak animatedly to the young man, no doubt explaining who she was and that she too wished to have a copy of the photo. She looked over at her son, nudging him along when she saw where his line of sight was, but he read from her lips that she would be collecting a few copies, at least one for each of them. She knew he had seen. His mother had long since learned to take her sons unusual set of capabilities in stride.

He tucked an errant strand of cerulean behind her ear. "I may have mentioned you a few times," he confessed, enjoying the way her bright purple eyes reflected the golden tone of the late afternoon sun at such a close proximity. He rested his hand on her lower back. "You know she will be watching us."

"We should invite them to join us," Botan said craning her neck to see where Shiori had disappeared to in the crowd. It did little good. Many thought that he had chosen the first pregnant human woman he could find to house his soul but in truth he had chosen quickly but carefully. Shiori was very intelligent and, when she chose to be so, quite cunning in her own right and thus so was Shuichi. Whether through natural ability or having to keep up with a demonically enhanced son, she had become quite adept at reconnaissance over the years, particularly once her health had returned.

He discretely pointed to a group of young men near by who his mother had managed hide behind. "I think you will find that she is perfectly content where she is."

The pair of hands clasped before Shiori's chest and the wide eyed look of pure bliss were tell tale enough. The woman was over the moon and Botan had a pretty good idea why. Shiori's only child, whom had always been quite reserved and secretive, was holding her own person in an very intimate manner and was gracing her with such warmth that even Botan was having a hard time believing it. She would have been down right floored had he not been doing so for some time. A hand raised to cover her bemused smirk as Botan took in the sight. "I believe you're right."

Emerald eyes glowed from within and Botan found herself transfixed. His handsome features were drinking in the sight of her, a fact that she could not refute. "I think you will also find that she will do that for a while, in which case we should continue on our date as though she is not shadowing our every move."

The word slipped out of his lips smoothly, so smoothly that she almost did not catch it. But it was there echoing in her mind as if he had shouted it through a mega phone.

Date.

He had said they were on a date. The world paused for an instant while the notion sunk in. It was official. She wanted to squeal but bit the inside of her cheek to stop herself. She discovered that the action brought the world back into focus. He was waiting for her to confirm his announcement. They were on a date, and unless she was very much mistaken they had been on a date the last time they met up as well.

If she was honest, it was all a bit surreal. She wanted to pinch herself but there was no point. She had heard it clear as day and he was waiting to see what she thought of his minor revelation. It took a moment to gather herself but the smile that graced her features was worth it. "Aye aye captain." She bumped his hip playfully then nestled herself into his embrace. "Where to next?"

* * *

The pair walked down the hall towards the ferry girl residences, Botan laying her head on his arm quietly as they walked. It was late, very late and he had absolutely refused to let her fly off without him. Thankfully she recognized how tired she was and had accepted his presence with gratitude. He had wrapped an arm around her waist and held on tight as they flew through the air. Her long hair tickled his adams apple and her weight had been a welcome presence against his chest. "Thank you Kurama," she said thinking back on the whirlwind day they had. Once the kitsune had established where they stood they continued as they had been, playing games and eating food as they went.

"It is I who should be thanking you Botan. Without you I would have spent a lonely Sunday by myself." Kurama heard the sneer in his head and pushed the snide comment that was sure to follow out of his mind. Hiei was still cross that he had turned down a sparring session. The shorter man would get over it.

"Well I'm glad to be of service." She hugged her plush fox to her chest with her free hand, a trinket she had won at a strength game. She had always wanted to try and she found it had not been as hard as she thought it would be. It only took one good swing with the mallet, which was remarkably like her baseball bat, to hear the bell ring at the top of the pole. Kurama had offered to do so for her but both had admitted that it would be more than a little unfair for him to participate seriously. She was quite proud of herself really. The little light blue fox had caught her attention early and she had been determined to sit the plush on her bedside table. Her new toy in hand they explored the shrine until the sun went down.

Then they waited for the fire works and ate shaved ice. By the time the beautiful display of sparks was over, for it would not do to be flying through the air while that was still going on, it was midnight. A few big yawns from her showed him exactly how exhausted she was. It would have been easier for her to stay at his home which was not too far from the shrine but he thought that might have been a bit too forward. Instead they walked along the river bed enjoying the warm summer air until they reached a secluded spot where they could take off.

And now it was time to say goodnight. When they reached her door Kurama stepped up, standing toe to toe with her. Botan's breath hitched. Long red strands dusted her vision and his body heat radiated towards her. For a moment she forgot the rest of the world and focused solely on him. "When can I see you again?" he asked already yearning to know when their next meeting would be. He knew she was busy but perhaps she might find a few minutes somewhere to see him. Waiting until the group meet up simply would not suffice.

Her head tilted to the side, thinking of the next time she might be able to get away for a few minutes, perferably not too far out. She was getting used to seeing him every few days and she did not want to put off their next visit for a single moment longer than was necessary. "I could bring lunch on Wednesday. Would that be alright?" she asked, tilting her head up to meet his, his lips slowly inching closer to her skin.

"That sounds perfect." The spell was broken when door creaked open and a small voice squeaked reminding them that they were not alone. Both hands tightened simultaneously, neither wanting to let go. Sadly they knew they had to. Both were working the next day. Kurama chose to ignore the pair of eyes that peaked at them from a crack in a near by door. He raised their joined hands to brush the top of her knuckles with his lips, his eyes never leaving hers. "Good night Botan."

"Good night," she whispered as he walked away, knowing he could hear her in spite of the breathy quality her voice had taken on. When he was out of sight she fell back on the door gripping her pounding chest. She could still feel his breath at the shell of her ear, still smell his scent as it lingered around her. She had never imagined the fragrance of flowers to be masculine before she met Kurama, but what his scent actually reminded her of was a forest; woodsy and earthy with a touch of floral notes hidden away. The base of her back was still tingling from where his warm hand had been most of their evening together, as was the place on her waist that he seemed so fond of. "Kami save me."

Botan righted herself and moved away from the door as a pair of footsteps raced towards her. "Senpai, are you alright?" Hinageshi asked as she blasted past her, clearly late for the most recent shift. The younger spirit turned to back peddle as she moved in an attempt to get the answer to her question.

Botan smiled and waved her fellow shinigami along. "Yes," she called out and watched as the young woman let out a sigh of relief continuing to bounce along down the hallway. Her voice lowered as she continued, more to herself than anyone else. "I've never been better."

* * *

End Comments: They are finally both on the same page. I hope my portrayal of Shiori is believable. I wanted to add more to her character than what we see in the show. Plus I could easily see her as being curious about her sons life to the point of spying. As for Botan ducking out early I will leave it up to your imagination what sort of stunt she pulled to get out of work. and the spankings were left in due to the ongoing joke surrounding them in the series and it seemed to fit nicely here. Date number three is wrapped up and soon we will be onto date number four. I see two more chapters to come. Thank you for the reviews! They are greatly appreciated. As always I have no Beta so please forgive any mistakes. And please, no flames. Until next time!


	4. Chapter 4

Authors note: Hello all, I apologize for the late update. I was almost finished with this chapter a few nights ago and set it aside to do the final check the next day and when I went back to upload, all of the corrections I made were gone (I definitely saved it- not sure what happened). So it took me a couple of days to get back on track. In any case, we get to see more Shiori here but Kurama and Botan are the stars, as they should be. I see two more chapters; one normal length and one a bit shorter than usual to wrap it all up but possibly just as long (we shall see). Anyway, I hope you all enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or the characters.

* * *

Kurama sat back in his chair and allowed the gentle flare of his energy to feed the potted herbs that lined his kitchen window sill. It was a lovely morning, warm and peaceful. He would have to leave soon, but for now he could just enjoy the steaming cup of coffee that he sipped at carefully. He had about twenty minutes to relax and then he would need to grab his jacket and go. It felt strange not to be making lunch, which was why his morning had moved so fluidly, but he was more than grateful not to be.

His blood raced despite the early hour. Botan would be stopping by work with a much anticipated bento. He had informed a bored member of the HR team that he would be stepping out for an extra hour or so around lunch time. And what a glorious lunch it would be.

He took another sip of the black coffee enjoying the way it rolled down his throat. He closed his eyes, glad that he had watered his garden earlier. He had been making strides lately in regards to his less temperamental plants as the warm weather had allowed his more tropical specimens to require less of his attention than they usually did. He was working on a new cross pollination and it seemed to be going well thus far. The small plant in question on his patio swayed happily in the breeze.

The sound of his door bell was unexpected particularly this early in the morning. With a short huff and a groan his lifted himself up. A quick check of the energy signature outside his door brought his fiery brows up in confusion. He had not been expecting anyone, and it was unlike her to stop by without giving him notice.

The bell rang once more as he pulled down on the latch and swung the door open. The fragrance of the honeysuckles on his garden fence wafted in along with the light scent of jasmine tea that reminded him of his childhood.

"Oka-san," he greeted leaving himself open to a hug and swift kiss on the cheek. He had been meaning to go see her since their chance encounter at the festival, but had not gotten an opportunity to do so. His mother did not live far. In fact it was a brusque fifteen minute walk if he cut through the temple grounds. One look at her told him that she had just used that shortcut herself. She was robust for a woman in her late fifties but this morning she was out of breath, most likely due to the trek up and down the steep steps of the local shrine.

"I'm glad I caught you, dear," she said walking into the house taking into account of the tranquil atmosphere that surrounded them. Such had been the case in all of her sons environments since he began living on his own. She recalled a distinct change in his outlook when he made friends with Yusuke's rag tag group. They may have been a little rough around the edges but they were all good, caring, and accepting people. Her son had benefitted from their friendship. Slowly but surely he made steps towards being more open about his feelings and interests. Chiefly his affinity for botany shown through and permeated his life. His little house was filled to the brim with plants that always bloomed no matter the season and she always enjoyed visiting the cozy space. She set her bag down on the counter as he followed her back into the kitchen. "I wanted to bring you these. I meant to stop by sooner." Shiori held a crisp white envelope out to him, straightening her loose fitting summer dress when both of her hands were free.

Nimbly he opened the package and found a bright smile beaming back at him. His fingers brushed over the shiny surface of the picture reverently. It had turned out as well as he had hoped. He counted the photos and was once more grateful at his mothers attention to detail. He had been almost positive that she had ordered a number of copies and now he was sure. Her copies had already been removed leaving three behind. He already knew where they would go. "Thank you," he said, tucking one of the images into his jacket pocket and placing the others down on the table.

Shiori looked around. Her son, ever the responsible one, was not like many of her friends sons. She never stopped by and found dirty clothes strewn about, nor did she ever find dirty dishes in odd places. On the odd occasion she would find a small stack of things in the sink, usually when he was preoccupied, or when he had just made something. Today she could see dishes in need of a clean but no sign of food.

"No lunch?" she asked, having already assessed as much by the fact that one was not set out near his jacket. Aside from the lack of food, he appeared to be ready to go and for a moment she was worried that he might not be eating as he should have been. She tried to deter her step son from the horrors that were ready-made meals but to no avail, and for an instant she fretted that her busy son might have fallen into the same trap.

He could see the ever growing concern in her eyes and let the knowledge that she still worried about him, and most likely always would, warm his heart. "Botan is meeting me at work." His words floated between them for a moment and he witnessed the start of jubilation creep onto her features, easily replacing the worry that had begun to consume her.

"A date then?" she asked eagerly, as if she had never been concerned at all. Shiori had been itching to ask more questions since she had spotted them in the crowd at the shrine but she knew her son. Everything of pertinence would be answered if she was just patient. So she held back the desire to blurt out every question that came to mind. She resisted the urge to squeal and the impulse to start badgering him and chose to wait until he left for work to turn on the radio and have a little dance party in celebration.

His cheeks rose over the edge of his mug at her as his lips left the rim. A proud and rather sweet grin tugged at the corners of his lips. "Yes, she is bringing me lunch," he crowed, his elation at the idea shinning through his poise quite clearly.

Shiori's eyes twinkled in glee as she proceeded to gush over the deity. The time had finally come and she had heard those sweet words fall from her sons lips; he had a love interest. She could not have been more thrilled and she intended to show the new couple exactly how excited she was through gifts of copious amounts of food. "That is so sweet of her. She is such a darling girl. I have already started planning the menu for her visit. You know I am home this Saturday if she is available. Is there anything she likes?"

Kurama chuckled, taking the last sip of his coffee before setting the mug down in his sink. "She loves sweets but I am sure she will appreciate whatever you make." The white ceramic of his mug hitting another dish reminded him that he would need to do some cleaning when he returned.

A steady hand reached up to pat the back of his head tenderly as she had done when he was boy. It had been many years since then and she recalled that the first few times she had done so did not require her to lift her arms at all. Now her little boy was all grown up and she reveled in the swell of pride that threatened to make her suddenly teary, in the best possible sense.

Her little Shuichi had never been one for showing his emotions or affections but occasionally he indulged her when she chose to. Today was one of those days. Together they took in the tranquil scene before them, his back garden looking particularly serene in the soft yellow light.

After a time she looked at the clock. It was getting late. With a sigh she ushered him over to where his jacket sat draped over a chair. "Well, you should get to work. I will clean up before I go." It was not much but Shiori was happy to help where she could. Her boy had always been so independent and self sufficient that it rarely gave her the opportunity to help him. Thus when she saw a chance to step in, especially if it was something minor that he would not object to, she did so.

"Thank you Oka-san," he said as he walked towards the front door. The scene behind him was one that brought back many memories from his human childhood, memories he could recall with perfect clarity if he thought back on them. All he was missing was his school uniform and his bookcase and they would be as ever they were. Except this was not his childhood home, nor was he a teenager. Still, his mother was as caring and thoughtful as ever, and he knew that would never change. He would probably return to find that she had tidied what little there was to clean and most likely find some form of dinner sitting on the stove waiting to be heated up. He placed his hand on the picture in his jacket pocket as he stepped over the threshold. He closed the door with a soft expression, his mothers cheerful humming following him as he walked down the path towards his front gate.

* * *

Botan was in a strange mood, one that she was becoming more and more familiar with. She was a jumble of nervous energy mixed with anticipation and pure excitement. The ogre behind the desk in HR, the plaque on his desk said his name was Kevin but he never answered to that or anything else for that matter, had looked at her as if she was from another universe when she bounded up to him bright and chipper first thing on Monday morning. She babbled and badgered until Kevin seemed like he might try to strangle her. If only to get her out of his hair he gave her a few hours off later in the week and also stated that she would need to start using the rest of her allocated time soon. The 'or else' he threw her way should have been ominous but it lacked the desired punch. Cheerfully she informed him that she would be back very soon, a concept he did not find joy in.

Even the threat of taking away her holiday time was not going to ruin her mood. Instead she placed her hands on her hips and told him to get ready, because she was going to be turning in a whole slew of requests soon. And she meant it. Though in hindsight she might wait until Bob was behind the desk. He was a right side more cheerful and loved a good bit of gossip. He would be dying to hear how things had been going with her foxy man. Either way she hoped that by the time her holiday was used up the HR team would all be sick of seeing her face and hearing about her dates, for she intended to have many.

The next step had been sweet talking the cafeteria staff. It had taken some convincing to get the chef to allow her to cook. The middle aged ogre had been somewhat offended that she did not want him to cook the bentos for her but after some explaining and grovelling and subsequent flattery she had managed to get a stove to herself or a little while just before she had made her way over.

As she placed the food into the newly acquired container she thanked Kami for Ayame who had covered for her the day before. It took a diversion of about 5 minutes with a small child's soul, who found the game of picking out a bento box to be quiet fun, one that Ayame had distracted Koenma for. How she had managed it Botan did not want to know; she was just grateful. After her disappearing stunt the week before Koenma had been particularly watchful of her comings and goings. She was not sure if that was because he was monitoring her professionally or if he was just curious about her relationship with Kurama but either way she had managed to dodge his prying eyes for the most part. She was going to have to figure out something to do for Ayame to say thanks.

The ding of the elevator brought her to a stark lobby. She stepped out onto the tile flooring and shifted the prize she held in her hand. All of that groveling to the chef had been worth it. Her bentos were perfect and ready to be eaten. At least they had been when she packed them. In hind sight she might have worn a different outfit. Her little black skirt had a bad habit of flying up and so she had flown with one hand on her hem, the other gripping the bentos, while her legs threatened to snap her oar in two. After a precarious ride over she set down on solid ground and was pleased at what she found. Once again it was gorgeous outside, perfect for a picnic, and she knew how much Kurama hated being in the office. The park would be ideal this time of day.

She stepped towards the cubicles but paused at the feel of her compact bumping up against her leg from where it sat in her bag. She hastily sheathed it there when she had been changing, though given the choose she would not have brought it at all. Still, as much as she wished world ending crises would consult her before taking place, they did not and she was always technically on call in case of emergencies. Such was the nature of her job.

Her eyes scanned the area looking for the bright red hair she was so fond of. A number of faces stared back at her but none of them were his and for an instant she wondered if she had the right floor. After checking with the front desk to be sure, she punched in floor twenty four on the elevator pad. At least she was fairly positive she had. Her giddiness made things a little fuzzy at times. Her body shifted as she took in the number over the elevator to make sure she had not accidentally gone to the wrong place.

"Excuse me," The easy going words had not intended to startle her but they had never the less. She jumped and quickly turned her head to find one of the young men she had seen on her last visit to the office standing near by. He had been next to Kurama if she recalled correctly and clearly recognised her if his expression was anything to go by. "You're here to see Minamino Shuichi, right?"

At his question she perked up significantly. "I am," she said, taking into account that a few other young men were lurking near by. She could not be sure as to the reason but they all appeared to be on edge.

"His office is right over here." The slightly disheveled man began to walk as he pointed to a glass door where the tiniest hint of red poked up from behind a computer screen. All she could hear was the sound of fingers typing on keys. The whole area was somewhat lacklustre and if she was honest a little depressing. The odd photo and colourful mug graced the desks of those they weaved between. The young man grinned at her and flicked his brown hair out of his face. "I'm Sosuke by the way."

"Nice to meet you. My name is Botan," she chirped in her best piloting voice. It was habit by now, one that she could not shake. Her introductions were always bright and friendly, whether she was working or not. She clasped her hands behind her back and pretended like there was not a whole office watching her. It was hard to do when everyone in the office was clearly spying on her from over their computers. She supposed she could not really blame them. Kurama had been and would in future be subjected to the same treatment if he came to pick her up.

One particularly curious stare made her giggle nervously, a sound that did not escape Sosukes attention. He scratched the back of his head in embarrassment. "Don't mind them. They just don't get out a lot," he explained whilst being painfully reminded that this was exactly why he had been trying so hard to get his senpai to go out to some work mixers with him. One look back at the angel that walked quietly beside him explained why the hard working manager never had. Sudenly it was hard to blame the handsome man for ducking out off all the work functions. They were at his door soon enough and with a quick rap on the glass he opened it. "Senpai, I've got a visitor for you."

Red hair shifted when his head tilted up and the frantic typing stopped abruptly. At the sight of his colleague he almost dove back into his work without a word. A flash of blue from around Sosukes shoulder pulled him back into the world outside of his desk.

"Knock knock," she said moving into his view. The start of an easy smile formed on his lips at the sight of her. "I brought lunch and the park is gorgeous today. Still working?" she asked stepping into his office. It was a tiny place with just enough room to move around the desk but not much else. He moved to stand but she waved her hand indicating such formality was not required, to which he obliged.

Looking slightly forlornly at his computer he let out a frustrated sigh. "They just sent me something urgent at the last minute." The cursor blinked back at him in expectation. He was not finished yet and he could not help but feel guilty for it. Only half an hour prior the message had come in. He had audibly cursed, a sound that he was sure had carried through the hall. The speed at which he operated had hither to been unprecedented but it appeared he had not been fast enough. She was standing before him and he still had another paragraph or so to type up. "I'm sorry Botan."

Botan shrugged, not minding how or when she got to spend time with him. She was here in Neigenkai standing in his office with the promise of an hour or so in his presence. Whether they stayed in or went out was of little consequence to her, though it would be a shame to waste the pretty day. "Don't worry. I'm happy to wait. You finish up and then we'll figure it out." With her reassurance he turned back to his work ever more determined to finish quickly so they could make their escape.

The brown haired man took in the scene laid out before him. His senpai was the picture of serious intent and he was concerned that the bubbly woman might take offence at being ignored. "We have a break room if you want a drink," he offered pointing his finger to a small cluster of individuals near some cabinets. She had to be honest; it was no wonder she had a hard time telling if she was on the right floor. She would not have been able to pick level twenty four out from the others nor would she have been able to recognize the individuals housed there after such a short encounter. Someone really needed to bring a bit of color into this monotoned world they were existing in. They stood near blank walls in their work appropriate colored clothes and she wondered if they ever got tired of coming to such a boring environment. They must have, she surmised, taking into account the weary expressions they were all so fond of. It hardly made for an enthusiastic welcoming committee. She would much rather stay with Kurama.

"Thank you Sosuke-san but I'm quite happy here," she said hopping onto the desk with a light bounce. She turned her head and leaned back a little to make sure she was not intruding only to find Kurama smiling warmly at her. He quickly got back to work and her loosely crossed legs swung gently before her.

Sosuke smiled. They made a beautiful couple. The serious Shuichi was offset by the carefree Botan in a manner that was natural. She clearly helped him relax a bit and she appeared to be far more comfortable in his presence. He stepped out of the office and closed the door behind him, glaring at the busybodies that craned their necks to get a glimpse of the couple within.

For the first few minutes she watched the goings on outside the glass door. Her presence had stirred things up a bit. Sosuke was right; they did not appear to be accustomed to guests. After a moment or two things began to get back to normal, the odd phone ringing and the ever present typing still present. There was a small congregation of ever changing individuals near the kitchenette Sosuke and pointed out. He was there now sipping away at what looked like a bland cup of coffee while he spoke to a few of his colleagues.

Botan looked around the sparsely decorated room. The walks were bright white and bare aside from a bold faced clock that sat near by ticking loudly. The window sill was bare, which surprised her. It was the perfect spot for a few of his less dangerous plants. His desk was large, taking up most of the room, and a very industrial looking item. The computer screen and keyboard took over a large portion of the work space but there was still some room, most of which she was currently occupying. He sat in a leather rolling chair where he had draped his navy jacket across the back. Everything aside from him was expressionless and dull. She almost would have taken it for a spare office had she not known any better. It was worse than her dormitory. At least she had pictures.

His fingers slowed down and she leaned back to have a quick peak at what he was doing. A long paragraph was accompanied by a lengthy set of numbers, none of which made any sense to her. Then a flash of color caught her eye. Down in the corner of the screen sat a picture. She felt her heart melt at the sight.

"Ready?" he asked dragging her attention away from the screen. He was grabbing his jacket from the back of the chair and he heard her hum quietly. Her finger tips plucked the snap shot up to examine it more closely.

How had she missed that? She was as she had imagined she would look. She was smiling at the camera, her irises twinkling a vibrant amethyst in the flash. She was slightly flushed and her dress was lovely. A few strands of azure hair fell over her shoulder in delicate curls. What she had not expected, for when she had checked with him before the camera went off he had been looking ahead, was the adoration that shone out from Kurama's face. It was obvious when she looked at the image, so obvious that she felt her heart skip a beat. It could only be seen in profile, as his attention was focused on her alone, but it was clearly there. She had felt it but had no idea it had been so apparent.

"I have one for you too." His voice sounded at the shell of her ear causing her mouth to go dry and an anticipatory shudder to course down her spine. He had made his way to stand before her, her ankles brushing his pant leg. The tip of his nose followed the line of her cheek to where plump pink lips sat slightly parted. His hands sat next to her hips and she inhaled at the feel of his form along the inside of her knees.

"We should get a frame for them," she said placing the photo back down on the desk delicately. He hummed his approval, both at the suggestion and at the fact that she was happily pressed into his chest. Kurama took a long deep breath in, allowing the discintc frangrace of lavender and fresh air to fill his lungs whilst enjoying the way her hands gripped his biceps for support. They stared into each others eyes, forgetting where they were for a moment.

A loud shout from outside caught his attention and he was thankful for his hyper sensitive hearing, though he hardly needed it. Botan had heard it too. "You're looking for Shuichi?" Sosuke's voice trailed off, an attempt to stall for as long as possible. Instinctively her hand shot out to grab the bentos. Green and purple met mischievously as Botan slid her free hand into his. Kurama opened the door quietly examining the office space. His stepfather stood before Sosuke who was feigning a look of concentration and blissful ignorance. With all eyes turned away for an instant Botan felt him squeeze her hand and they took off silently, making their way across the floor at speed. "I'm pretty sure he went out," Soskue mused and Kurama silently praised the young man. He appreciated the heads up and would need to think about the best way to show he gratitude.

Botan heard another voice pipe up from behind them and they both picked up their speed. "No, he's still here." He knew that once his step father discovered his office was empty they would quickly be spotted but it would be too late.

The ding of the elevator sounded and a young man from the sales department stepped out of their way looking somewhat concerned. A few quick strides from Kurama, and what looked like a running gait from her found them racing into a perfectly timed open doors. They were moving too quickly for her to stop on the slick marble floor and she let out a small squeal. With a turn, Kurama had it covered. His arms wrapped around her as they fell against each other into the elevator, her laughter bouncing into the lobby they left behind.

His fingers reached out, fast as lighting to close the doors before anyone caught up to them because there was no way anyone was going to interrupt them right now, not when she was laughing so freely, her body pressed into his with trust and acceptance. He did not even look to see if anyone was following them. The doors shut and all he could see was her. She leaned in when the feel of fingertips brushed her now disheveled hair out of her face. The elevator moved fast, far too fast for his liking, and she heard the doors open again as a few individuals from a floor below entered the space but she hardly moved in spite of it.

His flame tinged hair tickled her nose and she adjusted the bentos in her hand. The elevator came to it's final stop and the pair waited for the others to exit before moving to step out themselves. "I hope lunch did not get too jostled." Her brows knitted together briefly, ignoring the curious stares of the reception team and the rather loud clicking of heals on the shining marble floor.

"I'm sure it will be delicious," he said as they exited the chill of the air conditioned building and stepped out into the summer heat and sunshine.

* * *

When they got to the park it was filled to the brim with people seeking refuge from the baking sun. There were very few places left to sit under the shady trees. Silently they agreed to divide and conquer once again. Botan raced to the drink machine while Kurama found them a place to sit.

Moments later after he had set his jacket down near by and unwrapped the boxes form the cloth that held them together. She jogged over to him with their drinks in hand. He delicately opened his bento while she opened up the drinks. The lid slid off and a fuzzy warm sensation that he was become more and more accustomed to spread through his limbs. Perhaps it was a little jumbled but it had clearly been made with care, a care that he did not take when making his own lunch.

The light breeze that had been present all day blew through the park cooling everyone down for an instant. She took a sip of her tea and then set the bottle down on the grass. "I hope it's alright. It's been a while since I cooked anything." She was nervous, he could tell but one bite confirmed it for him. She had nothing to be nervous about.

He was tempted to shovel the lunch down with gusto but with one look at her expectant stare he paused to make an announcement. "It's delicious," he said before diving in to eat.

A sigh escaped pink lips. "Thank goodness, I was a little worried there," she admitted relaxing considerably as he tucked in for his meal. Following his example she did the same whilst being thoroughly entertained by the enthusiasm he displayed. In all the years she had known him he had never really showed any kind of excitement to eat. He was always composed and very reserved at the table. This meal was different and she was almost positive that the ever so slightly less composed display he exhibited was due to the fact that she had concocted the bento with her own two hands.

A flurry of butterflies swirled in her belly as she ate, too nervous to make much of an indentation in her own meal. She nibbled and waited for the final verdict.

Soon enough Kurama set the bento and utinsils down next to them. "That was wonderful," he said, waiting for her box to join his on the grass nearby. She grinned, placing hers lunch on top of his and moved to be closer to his side. Their drinks sat in the afternoon sun getting but he did not care. They would still be there when they were ready for them.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it." Botan fell back onto the grass. Her hair splayed out behind her and her legs stretched out before her. He felt her hand at his sleeve, a silent request to join her and one he was happy to oblige. He laid back resting his head on the ground next to hers. With a pleased hum she turned. His arms stretched out to welcome her and waited while she got comfortable, tucking into his side before his hand moved to stroke her arm noting that the soft cotton of her light green t-shirt did not compare to the smooth texture of her pale skin.

It was hot but neither intended to move. She let out a contented sigh, her soft curves melding into his hard planes.

She lifted her head up to get a better look at him, her arm resting on his chest and the top of his toned stomach. "If you like I could make lunch for you again," she suggested, hoping for a positive answer. The arm that was resting on the ground under her found its way into the red mane that had seemed so untouchable in the past but was now twisted around her finger.

A light squeeze of her waist was enough to have her settle further into his form. She knew they were probably making a small spectacle but could not bring herself to care. If someone had a problem with them they could simply look away. "I would like that." The rumble from his chest was quiet but with her ear so close she heard him clear as day, a blush of appreciation spread to the tips of her ears.

"When do you need to get back?" she asked, positive that with the amount of work she had witnessed on his desk there would not be nearly as much time with her kitsune as she would have liked.

"They can live without me for a while," his lips left a lingering kiss on the soft skin of her temple and he let out small breath when the gentle grip of her fingers settled on the white pearlized buttons of his shirt.

"Good," she said, snuggling into his chest. The sun lit up the backs of his eye lids in bright golds and oranges and he found that in spite of their location and the fact that there were far too many people near by he was comfortable enough to have fallen asleep. Soft breathing from his chest made him smile. One day soon he would bring her to a more private space so that they could both be at ease. For now it was enough to protect her and watch her nap peacefully.

* * *

He was not really sure how they had managed to drift from the park to a near by home goods store but they had. Isles of novelty products stretched out before him and he was amazed by how many colors the items came in. A vast array of colors and patterns coated every object he would think of that one might need to have and many that he would not have thought a requirement.

He picked up a plastic walrus with tiny holes in its tail and quickly realized that this was actually a tea diffuser. They had other animals too and made a mental note to come back and find some cat items for their resident feline enthusiast on said human's next birthday. He recalled seeing similar novelty items at the Kuwabara residence in the past.

It did not take long for Botan to find what she was looking for. While he was busy figuring out which cat items Kuwabara would want she was searching for frames and other decorative office items. "Blue or green?" She asked holding up a simple but pretty frame from the small home goods store shelves.

"Blue," he said with a bemused twinkle in his eye. "Where is it going?" he asked curiously. He had seen some picture frames in her room but most of her photographs were already hanging or resting on furniture.

"Your office, silly," she said raising on her tiptoes to grab a matching desk top organizer for some of those papers she had seen strewn over the surface of his workspace. She appeared to be searching for many things and nothing all at the same time. One by one new items found their way into the basket. A stapler, tape dispenser, mouse pad, and a couple of small ceramic pots for his desk sat happily in her cart. Everything that caught her eye was in the same pretty light blue. "It's so stark in there. I can see why you find it stifling. I'm amazed you don't have plants all over the place."

She had found it truly odd that he did not have plants coating every available surface. Normally he had at least a couple near by, aside from the ones he kept hidden on his person for defense purposes. She understood the need to be more careful when his plants were around the average person. They could be deadly, as even the most benign house plants could develop unique characteristics when grown under a demons energy, but there had been not a single potted plant to be found. His smile turned wistful as he thought back over a previous conversation. "I did but it was deemed unprofessional. The fern I had became a little... over grown."

She could only imagine that what had started off as a small office plant had quickly turned into a jungle, but still, she did not see the harm in having an office plant. She let out a short sniff. "Well, whoever said that can march off a cliff. Next thing they'll be saying you should get a hair cut." There was a silence that followed, one she was uncomfortbale with. Her face turned to get a good look at him. "Someone said something about your hair."

Her stance and tone told him that someone was about to be in trouble. "It was mentioned," he quipped loftily, finding her offence on his behalf to be sweet. "Would it be so bad if I did?" his question was filled with teasing and curiosity.

Her head tilted to the side to regard him with assessment. She had never really thought about what he would look like with short hair but honestly thought it was all down to personal preference. He found it easier to protect himself with long hair and it looked damn good so she never questioned the choice. "If you cut your hair? No. You'd still be the best looking guy I know," she said with a teasing lilt, though he could tell her words were completely true. It made him wonder how long she had seen him as such and why in Kami's name he had not done anything about it until recently. Long fingers reached up to dust over the silky red bangs that matched her bright blue ones before she shrugged lightly. "I just happen to like it long."

The reasoning made sense. She had never known him to have short hair. Ever since his powers had fully developed in his human form he felt the need to hide his signature weapon in the mass of red strands just as Youko had done. "The next time my step father asks about it I will quote you."

The clarification as to exactly whom had been vying for the hair cut caused her to frown. "I'd be happy to tell him myself," she stated firmly with one hand on her hip and a light furrow etched into her brow.

Kurama grinned ruefully. He could not help the amusement that crept onto his features. She could be a firecracker at times, always standing up for those she loved. He had not failed to notice the way her fingers affectionately twisted the long red strands around her fingertips earlier. As it stood he would not be cutting his hair anytime soon. "He will be at dinner with my Oka-san. She's been asking after you."

At the mentioned of his mother Botan's features lightened drastically. She had not forgotten about her promise to Shiori. In fact she had intended to take some more time off but discovered that she did not know what day to turn in the paper work for. "Would this weekend work? I'd hate to put it off for too long."

He secretly marvelled at how Botan's excitement almost matched his mothers, a feat he had not previously thought possible. So much the better, he thought. Planning a meeting with his mother meant Botan would come back to Neigenkai sooner rather than later which suited him just fine. "She's already told me Saturday night is open."

"Saturday it is then." She turned down another isle scanning the shelves with discernment. "Should I bring something? What does your mother like?" Her question reminded him, both in tone and subject, of his own mothers question from that morning. Both were so eager to please the other that it would be quite interesting to watch them orbit around each other in a well meaning, but over zealous series of attemtps to gain each others approval. Soon enough they would realize that they had liked each other all along but he knew what would happen if he pointed that out prematurely, so he would let them come to that epiphany on thier own.

Kurama followed her line of sight to where a pretty pink frame sat on the shelf. His fingers gripped the edge taking into account the white polka dots that were scattered on the shinny surface. He could tell Botan liked it and so he placed it into the basket. It would come in handy in the near future. "You don't have to worry about that. She will just be pleased to see you." He followed her steps to where the clerk was seated behind the counter.

Botan's nose scrunched, clearly not at all comfortable with the idea of arriving to his mothers home empty handed. "I'll think about it," she said, placing their items on the counter. Her small talk with the sales clerk passed swiftly and he noted that she had learned a thing or two by being around him. Fast as lighting her hand shot out to take care of the fee for the items. He never had a shot really, he mused silently. She had made sure to have the money out before his stride fully caught up with hers.

Kurama took the bag from the sales clerk and briefly wondered if she had chosen the items to match her hair or if that had been a coincidence. Whichever it was, he was glad for it. That specific azure blue would bring a smile to his face, never mind the fact that she had bought them for him or the fact that their picture would rest in the frame proudly on his desk for any and all to see. The office would just have to get used to the idea of him grinning like a fool at random interludes and if they had a problem they could always look the other way.

They stepped out into the early afternoon haze that accompanied the heat. It was almost two and he would need to go soon. He was sorely tempted to call in sick again. He felt his fingers itch at the thought and discovered that he was already reaching for his phone.

A jolt from her stopped the action and he heard the buzz of something familiar from within her bag. With a heavy element of exasperation she fumbled with the zipper to catch the compact before it stopped. The pink screen flipped open and Koenma's voice filled the air. "Botan! It's an emergency. Get back here pronto!"

"Oh goodness, what is it now..." The screen flashed orange. Botan inhaled deeply, doing her best not to alarm the man waiting patiently at her side. Code orange was not good, just shy of a code red, a most notably not the sort of thing Koenma would use just to get her to grab him a snack on her way home. "I've got to go," she said with a hint of nervousness in her tone, one that he was already echoing.

She had been in danger in the past and that had always made him nervous but one of the team members was almost always there with her to keep her from danger as best they could. None of them would be there this time and he did not know who comprised the new team. Either way she had been doing this for a long time and he knew he had to trust her. Still his chest seized up as when she handed his thier items and sat on her oar ready to shoot off into danger without hesitation. "You'll be careful," he said, hoping for a positive response. He knew she was always as careful as she could be, but he could not subdue the clenching of his chest and teeth at the thought of her charging into a dangerous situation.

"Cross my heart," she said with her hand over her chest. The oar floated over the side walk for a moment as she positioned herself. He expected her to shoot off into the clouds as she was in the habit of doing but she hesitated. She moved quickly, faster than he had ever seen her move before. One instant she was looking up towards the sky and the next a soft pair of lips pressed into his skin, just barely a centimeter from the corner of his lips. "I'll see you Saturday!"

Kurama could not help the wrench in his gut as she disappeared nor could he forget the buzz at the feel of her lips on his skin. He took in a sharp breath. He trusted her to take care of herself. If she said she would be back then she would be. His hand tightened on the plastic bag, trying his damnedest not to march over to Reikai and protect her.

An alarm went off from his phone telling him it was time to head back. With one last look at the sky he turned towards the high-rise. Until he knew she was safe there would be no rest for him. He might as well get as much of his tedious work done as he could in the mean time.

* * *

End comments: I think this will be Shiori and Sosuke's final appearances, so I hope they were fun. I have a plan for the next chapter which has already been started so hopefully that will be out on time. I feel like this chapter was long but it was about as long as most of the others. Other than that I don't have much to say. I know they are taking small steps but they are important ones to my mind and it think its making the flow more natural. As always I have no beta reader so please forgive any mistakes you find. I try my best to catch them but I don't always succeed. Reviews are very much appreciated but please no flames. Until next time!


	5. Chapter 5

Authors note: My apologies for a late update. Life got the better of me and I had a mental block for a few weeks (this is why I make no update promises, only approximate trajectories). I finally figured out the issue I was having with the dialogue and we're ready to roll. My intention is to move this into the last chapter quickly and attempt to be more or less on my original timeline and have the final chapter out by the end of the month, but it all depends on how my newest Naruto story manages to pan out. As a side note, I have no intention on explaining how Botan goes from being solid to incorporeal. The manga and anime vary on the subject so I'm not going to complicate matters. In any case I hope you enjoy the KuramaBotan fluff.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or the characters.

* * *

A clash of weapons rang through the back yard once again, an occurrence that was becoming all too regular. Thankfully the thick jungle of foliage kept out any prying eyes and unwanted sounds. The two combatants moved far too quickly for the naked eyes of any ordinary human to catch but if one were to look they would see little sparks in the air. Every now and then a blur would touch down on the grass before disappearing into a fuzzy outline.

Kurama had moved their now weekly spar up a few days. Training on his own gave him too much time to dwell in his own thoughts and Hiei had not minded in the slightest. He had not explained to his long time friend why he had felt the need to fight someone who posed a challenge. Hiei felt that urge all the time and thus took it in stride when the telepathic signal reached out to him. They had been fighting for the better part of an hour and while initially Kurama had found it therapeutic they were beginning to slow down. With the slightly slower pace his mind began to wander. Whenever his mind wandered he thought of pink and blue and purple, bright smiles, and the smell of fresh air. He thought of Botan.

The slice of a sword near his ear brought him back to reality. They were friends but that did not mean that Hiei was adverse to hitting him when they sparred. If he was not careful he might loose a limb. Kurama took evasive action and pushed away from the point of contact.

The disconnect was met with a growl which was quickly followed by a huff of agitation. "If you're going to call me out here for a fight at least make it worth my while." The sneer was evident in every part of the smaller mans being save the place it was often most apparent. Red eyes swirled in a complex brew of exasperation, empathy, and the tiniest dash of compassion. Kurama had never seen such an emotion from Hiei but the swordsman had been opening up as of late, even if it was only just barely. Being around Yukina and dealing with the emotions that came with getting to know her had changed him, though the man would never admit to it.

"My apologies, I needed to let off some steam." His frustration was clear to anyone with eyes but Hiei was particularly astute. He could tell something was bothering his old friend and he had a fairly good idea what it was. He was not normally one to interject himself into a personal matter, but this was Kurama. If he could help he would.

"She's fine you know," he offered quietly. Red eyes stared him down in an attempt to convey how sure he was of that fact. He could see her with his jagan. She was tired, frazzled, and more than a little anxious to see the red headed man before him. He also knew that her socks were driving her crazy and that she was desperate for the comfort of a mattress and a shower. "The brat had some high level negotiating to do in Makai that he thought might turn sour. Bureaucrat," Hiei spat out what was clearly intended to be an insult but in truth Kurama was relieved.

Knowing she had not been in the middle of a brawl set his at ease to a significant level. A diplomatic meeting, no matter how difficult to maneuver, was not a fight. Botan was an asset to have at such meetings, particularly with the petulant behavior the young ruler of Reikai often portrayed. She would help him keep the universe in line and make sure he was not stepping on anyones toes. It was good to know that relations between the worlds had brightened to a point of mediation, a testament to all of their hard work over the years. He felt the tension that had been building up in his chest over the previous days release slowly, though not completely. He knew the last vestibules of his worry would not dissipate until he saw her in person. "Good."

"Get one of those infernal devices everyone is so determined to use." Kurama chuckled under his breath. The scowl that Hiei sported was softer than usual and the kitsune could only imagine that it was due to his own worry in regards to his loved one. Hiei hated using technology, yet he was doing so for Yukinas sake. Why they needed it Kurama did not know, but perhaps it was just Yukinas preferred method. It could be disconcerting to have someone in your head.

Despite Hiei's half assed grumbling, it was a good idea. He had been mulling over whether to get Botan a cell phone or whether to ask for a compact. Either would do. Perhaps they could make a detour to the store on their way to his mothers house.

"Thank you Hiei." When he brought his gaze back up the koorime was already gone. With a bemused shake of hs head Kurama entered his home.

He paused at the table where the extra photograph from the festival sat and he was reminded of the pretty pink frame sitting in a small bag on his bedroom desk. He picked up the picture and made his way to his room. Hanging on his closet door was the dress, the beautiful black material hanging limp agasnt the door, waiting patiently to caress the pale skin that had given it purpose before. It was another reminder of her absence.

He missed her. He knew that and it was getting worse but he would wait. He turned towards the shower. Now was as good a time as any to start getting ready for bed. His fingers reached out to fell the lush black material as he passed by. He would give it to her when she next returned to Neigenkai, which he knew would be soon. He had the utmost confidence in her and her skills. She would return in time for their date and he would be waiting for her when she did.

* * *

Botan raced through the halls. She had only just gotten back from her mission. She hated to say it but helping to save the world was not so fulfilling as it had been in the past. The new team, while effective, was not so tight knit as the old one. There was not the same comraderee has she had become accustomed to. They did their job, and she helped where she could, but they were not friends. More importantly she did not feel comfortable travelling with them in her human form. Instead she remained incorporeal for the entirety of the mission, no matter how insignificant it appeared to be on the surface.

This time they had ended up standing guard for Koenma in a tedious but delicate round of negotiations. Why he needed her to tag along she still could not fathom but she remained near by incase he required her assistance. He had not, but that was besides the point. It had been somewhat draining but no more so than a day or two of ferrying. Ultimately it had been well worth remaining invisible, even if some of the less aware team members had not noticed her presence. She had no intention of getting into any trouble, sticky situations, or close shaves. She also had no intention of coming to any harm or worrying her kitsune further than she was sure he already was. She had seen his face when she had flown off. He had tried to hide it but he was concerned, though she knew it was not due to lack of faith or mistrust in her skills.

He was not alone in his trepidation. She too felt the need to be extra cautious. Such and been the case since his dismissal from the Reikai Tentei. Without her favorite teammates there to watch each others back, Kurama in particular, she felt venerable.

This time had been no different. Only now that she was back safely in Reikai was she willing to be in a more solid form. She was fairly positive that she would be called into take over a shift but she was desperate not to. She was determined to get down to Japan sooner rather than later. There was an ache in her gut that she knew would only get better if she saw Kurama.

The question was how to do it. She was due for time off the next day as per her approved request, but that made it difficult to ask for more time off. In theory it should not have been an issue at all. She had eons of time still left over from her backlog of untaken holiday and she almost always extended her shifts to help the other girls out. Was it so much to ask that the universe help her out by giving her some sort of easy out? With a puff of her cheeks she determined that she was going to march into Koenma's office and simply let him know she was heading off for the night and to find some one else to take over the sift. She might add a pretty please in for good measure if he looked to be in a bad mood.

"Botan-chan, are you alright?" Her head shot up to find a dark kimono that contrasted against pale skin beautifully. Everything about the woman that stood near by screamed tradition, a stark comparison to her own less conventional appearnace and demeanour. Ayame was exiting Hinageshi's room with the girl in tow, both having come to a pause in their conversation upon seeing her heading in their direction with purpose in her steps.

"Yes." That acute throbbing and hollow pit within her screamed out and she could feel the effect of it straining her features. She knew Ayame could tell. They knew each other well after having worked along side each other for so many years. There was no need for pretense with her old friend. Oddly Aymae was the perfect person to run into in this moment and Botan had to wonder at her good fortune. If anyone could help her it would be Ayame. The dark haired beauty had more influence over the petulant ruler of Reikai than anyone else in the three realms. "Well sort of. I kind of need a favor."

Steely eyes widened a bit, somewhat taken aback but more than willing to hear out the typically bubbly deity. "Oh? What can I do?" she asked looking into her friends pretty heart shaped face intently. Ayame could tell the head ferry girl was itching to leave. It was clear in the way she held herself and the desperation in her brightly colored irises. To Ayames mind there was only one thing, one person, who could bring about such a reaction in their upbeat ferry girl. "Is this about Kurama-san?"

Botan nodded fervently opening the door to her room. The two girls followed behind her and into the small space that was still a bit of a mess. In her rush to get back to Reikai and into something work appropriate she had left her clothes strewn about. Feeling more than a little fidgety she began picking up items and tossing them into an empty hamper in the corner. She could sort out what was clean and what was not later. "You see I need to go down to Neigenkai. I was with him just before the mission and had to come back here in a hurry so he might be worried."

The two women at her side regarded Botan carefully. There was a level of anxiousness that was radiating off of the deity that could not be ignored. The discomfort she displayed was telling and it was not hard to guess at what had occurred to bring about such a desperation in their spunky leaders countenance.

The spunky red head interjected, her surprise at the situation apparent in her tone and the way her eyes widened with a realisation. "You didn't call to tell him how the mission went?" she asked her red brows bunching the skin on her forehead together comically.

Under their scrutiny all Botan could do was tell the truth. Oddly enough, and she could not understand how this was possible, he had never been given one. Not in all his years of service to the Reikai Tentei, nor in the years since. He had a phone but that would not reach her in other realms which she was most often in. It sounded ludicrous now that she mulled it over. The youkais on the team had not been entrusted with official gadgetry. Given the opportunity the higher ups would have preferred they were not on the team. With her friends still waiting she finally gave an answer. "I only just got back and he never needed a communicator in the past so..." she trailed off when the two reapers stepped into her space, both clearly perturbed.

"Botan-chan! He is proabably worried sick." Ayame admonished her old friend keenly.

With two pairs of disbelieving and ardent eyes trained on her, botan blinked back at them. "You think so?" She asked quietly knowing the answer, but suddenly finding herself a little bit shy and in want of assurance. She did not know to as why exactly. Perhaps it had something to do with wanting a bit of courage. She would be going over uninvited, a move she had no problem making when the universe was on the line but this time she hesitated.

In a move that was somewhat uncharacteristic but had been seen in regards to some of Koenma's more childish antics, slender pale fingers anchored into narrow hips. "I should hope so." Ayame's typically smooth vice held a reprimand in it that none of them missed.

Hiangeshi did not show as much sass as her counterpart but was still confident in her assertion when she made it. "I am half expecting him to march through that door looking for you." All the women turned their gaze towards Botan's open door which they had been to preoccupied to close.

"Only a matter of time." Ayame did not know the cunning kitsune well personally but she knew much of him and had seen his interactions with Botan many times via Koenmas cameras. He was the kind of man whose affections and concerns could be hard to identify at times, as he only showed one what he wished for them to see, but when it came to Botan he was much more transparent. His green eyes had sparked and glowed at the sight of her when he had been in Reikai last.

Hinageshi stepped towards her smoothing out the silk of her kimono. "You should go see him. I've got your shift covered." Pretty pink lips were ready to object but she was quickly cut off by a pair of hands at her back pushing her towards the window. Botan would not have guessed that the spunky girl could be so forceful or strong but the hand at her back demanded compliance. Nor did she wish to object. Instead she could have kissed the girls feet.

The feel of the wind on her skin caught their attention and she found Ayame at the window prizing it open expertly. "I'll file the paperwork. And take this with you. I'll request another one with tech support when I update the roster." Ayame promised fervently, placing a black compact in her hands.

Botan did not hesitate to climb over the sill and jump onto her oar, slipping the extra compact into her kimono next to her pink one. "You two are the best. I owe you!" she shouted back through the window which she swiftly closed behind her.

Ayame shook her head. "Hardly," she said, wondering how many times the rest of them had asked for a favor of Botan that had never been reciprocated, not out of neglect but because the bubbly woman never asked for anything. It was about time they got the chance to repay her for some of her kindness over the years. With a sigh she straighten her back and closed the window. She straightened her kimono before turning to her eagerly awaiting junior. "Well as Botan would say, let's hop to it."

Hinageshi took as stance that was all too familiar. With one hand on her hip and the other held in the air she took a deep purposeful breath. "Light a fire under our rears ladies," she mimicked, the words flowing off of her tongue both teasing and caring at once.

"Aye aye!" They heard a younger girl shout from inside one of the rooms and neither could hold in the gales of laughter that bubbled up. Their mirth echoed through the halls, causing curiosity in any close enough to have the sound tickle their ears.

* * *

Kurama gripped the damp ends of his hair in his towel. It was not often that he felt the need to immediately jump in the shower after a long day coupled with his commute back home and a grocery run, but a walk in the rain often had that effect. The rain itself had been warm but stepping into his air-conditioned home had left him with a chill that only a fluffy towel and warm shower seemed able to shake. For the first time in weeks it was raining. Thankfully it was the soft drizzle that plants loved to soak up and not the more harsh storms that summer time often witnessed. As thrilled as his plants would be he could have had better timing with his grocery run. A few damp articles of clothing hanging up in his bathroom were evidence of his jog through the rain on his way home from the grocery store.

Still it had been worth it for he now had a warm dinner on the stove, which would brighten his mood significantly. He would not pretend like he was not still itching to see Botan but the more traditional methods of drifting between the worlds were under lock down when he had attempted to get through the evening before. The SDF was always more cautious when their leader was away. He had half a mind to make the more precarious journey that entailed breaking into Spirit world but Hiei was keeping an eye on things. Should anything happen he would be the first to know. There was a great deal of comfort in that, not quiet as much as being at her side to help or ensure her safety, but enough to allow him to wait for her eminent return.

At least he hoped it was eminent. He missed her, so much so that his chest ached with a dull throb that was not dissipating. Hiei was right; he needed a means of contacting her when she was not near by. A cell phone might work, but he was more inclined to get his hands on a communicator. They had better range and he would be able to see her. The compact was quite useful, if not a little hard to get ones hands on. With that being said, every one seemed to have one except for him. Where they were getting them from he had no idea but he had half a mind to 'borrow' one from the tech support team in Reikei.

Droplets trickled down the glass slowly, a sign that the small burst of a summer shower was drawing to a close. It was a shame that he had gotten caught in the weather wearing his most comfortable pair of work pants. They were going to need to be dry-cleaned.

He filled the kettle with water and began to heat it on the stove. It was a little warm outside for hot tea, but the habit of drinking tea seemed to become even more fitting when it rained. There was something intrinsically soothing about sipping at a steaming mug, and he was more anxious than usual. The next day was their dinner with his mother. The event was not so much the problem, though he knew it would have been for most people. No, the problem stemmed from the fact that he was not sure when to expect his beloved. She would find him when she could, but they had not set a time or place. All he knew was that she would be arriving before dinner the next evening, and he wanted that time to arrive as soon as possible.

Water began to bubble in the kettle and he turned the burner off. He dropped his towel on a chair and went to take a mug out of the cabinet but stopped at the sound of his doorbell ringing. It was an odd time for someone to find them self stranded at his door but with a quick check of the chi that graced his patio his pace quickened.

There on the step was his angel sporting a small but eager smile that told him she had been just as anxious to see him and he had been to see her. "Hey there stranger," she said with her hands placed playfully on her hips.

"Botan." The sight of her released a tension deep within his chest that threatened to cast a shutter on the exhale that expelled out the worry from his lungs. She was there, standing before him on the threshold of his home, bangs dripping with rain water and a flush to her cheeks that denoted the hurry she had been in to get to him.

"Sorry, I took so long. You know how Koenma can get," she said stepping into his home. She was hardly past the door when his hands found their way to her back, a warm sensation spreading from his hands through her wet clothes. She had not thought it was possible to get so soaked from such a short flight in moderate rain but it clearly was and she was slightly embarrassed at walking into his well kept abode in such a state. He did not seem to notice or care. Instead he pulled her in close, his hands suddenly on her face and waist, his lips on her temple and his concern visibly dissipating into relief. "which is why I remain in spirit form when on missions these days."

His lips turned up against her skin before he puled back to get a good look at her with a broad grin set firmly in place. "Good. We can't have anything happening to you." His grip loosened, hands sliding along wet silk to find hers. He was glad she had become tangible again. The touch of her skin was as comforting as the sound of her voice and the sight of her illuminated in the darkness.

Botan giggled allowing him to walk her further inside where the soft lights and his warm touch made her forget everything for an instant. She was not sure how he did that but she decided to enjoy the way all her worries vanished in his presence. "That's right. I'm far too important," she said sqeezing his hand back when the pressure of his hold told her how true he found her words to be. She got a peak at the scene his broad shoulders partially blocked form view. A single plate sat waiting for a small meal that was still cooking on the stove. She had not even thought about the time when she jumped onto her oar. "Were you eating?"

His thumb brushed the back of her hand affectionately. "Not yet. Would you like to join me?" Suddenly he was pleased that he had a tendency to make more than he needed. There would be enough for both of them. She tended to be hungry after a mission or a long shift of ferrying. He would see how she felt after dinner and if she was still hungry he would make desert. There was ice cream in the freezer, or perhaps he would whip up some chocolate mousse.

"I'd love to." Her words were accentuated by the sound of heavy damp silk hitting the back of her calf. Little bumps raised on her arms and she suddenly recalled where she was and what she was doing. She was standing in Kurama's living room, soaking wet, still leaving puddles all over his immaculate floor. At least she was fairly positive she was. A quick glance at her feet and the drops of water that were gathering on the wood planks confirmed it. Normally she would have been mortified. She should have been for in her excitement she had forgotten her sorry state. Regardless she did not feel uneasy. This was Kurama and he was still watching her carefully refusing to let go of her hand just yet, whether her clothes were damp or not. Even so it was rude to make a mess of his home and Botan looked around for something to mop it up with. A towel resting on a near by chair would do the job and she took a step towards the terry cloth. "I'm sorry, let me get that."

"Don't worry, I'll take care of that," he insisted. Now that she was in his home there was no way he was going to let her worry about a trivial thing like a couple of small puddles. Still she was soaked through and he had been so caught up in having her near that he had forgotten some of his most basic manners. His mother would admonish him soundly if she ever found out. "We should get you dry," he offered tugging her gently away from the kitchen.

He did not let go of her hand, choosing to guide her towards a hall that quickly lead to a bedroom and bathroom. "Silly rain... I probably should have waited a few minutes before flying down," she said taking a look at her sorry state in a mirror that stood near by. All in all she did not look nearly so disheveled as she felt but the silk was clinging and now that she was inside the damp cloth was collecting a chill.

"I'm glad you were impatient. I'm sure I have something you can wear," he said as they passed a packed bookcase, some books old and some new but all about botany and biology. She followed him closely taking in the home. It was bright and cosy, even at night, and full of plants. The odd picture of his family and the team had been placed carefully on the surfaces they passed. A sofa in the living room was simply calling her name, as was the navy blue knitted blanket that contrasted nicely against the tan cushions.

The room he lead her to was sparsely but well decorated. The few things that did add a splash of color to the mostly white and taupe room were the tropical flowering plants that made their home near the window. She quickly surmised that this was his bedroom. One hint was all it took. Their picture from the festival was placed loving on the bedside table where it could been seen every time he rested and woke. To further cement her guess was the scent that permitted the entire home, but was far more concentrated in the bedroom. The plush bedding on a large mattress was begging to be cuddled in but she refrained. There would be time for that when she was not dripping rain water all over the place.

Kurama approached his dresser and nimbly fished out a few items of clothing. As the items landed in her arms the first things she noticed was the texture. Soft cotton was inviting and she was sorely tempted to get into them as quickly as possible. "These look great. I'll be right back," she said ducking into the bathroom she spotted off in the corner.

He allowed a rueful glint to shine out from emerald orbs once the door closed behind her. Botan was not considered shy by many but in some instances she could be. She would soon learn that she had nothing to be shy about. She was beautiful and he would be happy to tell her so as often as she liked. Regardless, he was not going to scare her off by pushing things to move faster than she wished and so he made this way back out to the kitchen.

He busied himself by cleaning the puddles with his forgotten towel and making tea for them both, setting the mugs on the countertop. By the time the drinks were ready and the small puddles had been cleared he heard the sound of light footsteps coming from the hall. Botan emerged looking far more relaxed than he had ever seen her. He had seen her in sleep wear before, her ducky pajamas were adorable and had oddly suited her in her younger years, but this was different.

"They look good on you." So they did. The pants were old and worn in, the kind that one could not seem to get rid of because they were just too damn cosy. They were far too long for her, trailing the ground as she walked and pooling around her ankles when she stopped. The elastic waist was rolled a couple of times so they rested loosely on her hips. His grey t-shirt came to her mid thigh and the neck line draped off of her shoulder elegantly. He gathered that it would keep doing so, no matter how many times she righted the soft material and he was all too pleased. Her long loose blue mane was gathered to one side and the loose cotton gave him a tantalising vision of pale silken skin that he wanted to press his lips to. For some time he had envisioned what she would look like if she had spent the night with him and the answer was ethereal.

She did not hide her blush. She let it show and fiddled with the hem of the shirt that she could have worn on its own if she had been feeling bold. She felt like she was swimming in the soft fabric though one look at the smoldering gaze he graced her with told her it hardly mattered. He was silently asking her to join him and so she did. "Well I don't know about that but they sure do feel good." She leaned against the countertop careful not to trip on the long pants that threatened to get caught under foot. "Your place is beautiful by the way."

Pride swelled within his chest, as it always did when she praised him. His small abode was neat and tidy. It was furnished enough to look lived in but he could not say he had put much thought into it. He had not set out to impress anyone. He had merely found a suitable place to rest his head at night, eat most of his meals, and care for his rare plant species. Still, it pleased him that she enjoyed the space. "I'm glad you like it."

She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. It had taken a minute to get it untangled from the band but she was glad she had taken the time to do so. It would aha never dried otherwise. She took a sip of the steaming liquid letting it roll down her throat to warm her belly and said exactly how she felt in the that moment. "This feels like home."

That primal feeling spread through his system, lifting up his features. He recognized the instinctual gratification that came with pleasing his intended. He wanted her to feel at home, so much so that he was already planning a small trip out in the near future to get the things she would need for the future. He never wanted her to stall a visit or simply not come over due to something trivial like needing to pack a bag or want of a toothbrush. He wanted her to feel like this was her space too. Her shoulder grazed his chest when he turned towards her fully brushing hand through soft damp blue strands. "You are welcome here any time."

His words darkened the blush that had yet to fade and made the breath catch in her throat. A part of her wanted to cast aside the inference by reminding herself that such things were often said between friends. But they were not just friends any more. They were more than that. More over, this was Kurama. He always meant what he said. "Be careful, I might take you up on that." She sent him a teasing quirk of her lips from the edge of her mug.

Her warning was met with a deep chuckle. In all honesty he wished she would stay. He was still being cautious but her admissions made him bolder. "Do you have to head back tonight?" Kurama asked, drinking in the sight before him. Botan stood at the counter, looking for all the world like she had lived there forever. She fit just the way he had always known she would. She drew him in without knowing trying, the soft curves of her body calling out to him like a siren and he was more than willing to drown in her. Their eyes locked and for a moment they just stared. He had known before that she felt comfortable with him but what he saw there was not quite that. She was open to him completely, in the same way that he was opening up to her.

A timer buzzed behind her interrupting the moment. He moved to deactivate it, doing his best not to shove it down the garbage disposal. Botan turned to attend to the food, assuming correctly that the meal was now done. Her hand, so much smaller than his own, turned the stove off. The same appendage moved to grab the handle of the pot but stopped short. She was suddenly nervous. The invitation to his home had not quite covered all of the bases and while she was fairly positive she knew what he would say to her suggestion she needed to know for sure.

"No, actually. The girls are covering for me. And I figured since we have dinner with your mother tomorrow I would stay here... or maybe Keiko and Yusukes-" She had meant it as a curtosey, putting another option out there. She did not wish to assume that she was staying with him. Yusuke and Keiko would have been surprised by her visit but they would put her up for the night if she asked. She knew Kurama was cautious. He always had been. If she was honest she felt a little awkward putting the idea out there but she did not really know how else to let him know. She could only hope the hint was enough to get her point across. She wanted to stay, so badly.

His brow knit together at the announcement of a second option, quickly clarifying his thoughts on the matter. The feel of fingers on her hips sent a shock down her spine. Botan looked up at the reflection in the darkened window and gasped. The look of pure adoration she had seen in the festival photo was there again, staring back at her. She had missed it the first time. She would not do so again.

Breathless, she turned around. One hand moved to cup her cheek while the other laced their fingers together. Slowly she tilted her head up to meet his. The first brush of their lips was confident but careful, just as he always was but when he felt her hand pull at his shirt he leaned back in with a groan. Long pale fingers pushed into red hair and his arms wrapped around her, their hips and chests flush together. The callouses of his fingertips danced along the sensitive skin of her lower back causing her to arch into his heat. In fact everything was heated and Botan heard the moan that ripped from her throat when a bold swipe of his tongue hit her own in just the right way.

When they had no more breath he pulled back brushing a thumb along her plump lips. "Stay." His word was guttural, quiet, and hopeful, less a demand and more a wish he spoke into being. His eyes found hers clouded in desire, sparkling from under dark lashes and her brilliant blue bangs. The tip of her nose brushed his when she nodded. Her lips spread in a smile that he found to be contagious before she kissed him one more.

* * *

The light streaming through a small crack in the curtains is what woke her. It took a moment, for all she really wanted was to stay curled up under the covers and remain in Kurama's arms until they woke together, but nature called. She remained as long as she could breathing in time with him. He was so handsome it was hard to look away at times. The strong line of his jaw and high cheek bones were begging to be traced by the tip of her finger but she held back. He was still sound asleep. He was so peaceful in slumber that she did not have the heart to rouse him. Carefully she removed herself from his arms and fished around for one of the worn in t-shirts that they had discarded in haste the evening before. His hand gripped the sheet where she had been, attempting to hold on to her body heat for as long as he could.

A pang in her belly reminded her why she was so desperate to get up in the first place. Her feet made little padding noises as she searched for another bathroom. The first few doors she opened were to closets but eventually she found what she was looking for. When she emerged she was fully awake and the sunshine beckoned her to the kitchen. A small coffee machine seemed simple enough to use and after a few minutes of fumbling around she had a warm mug of the strong brew in hand.

The patio door opened, inviting her to the garden that waited both for her and the sunshine. It was as beautiful as she had expected it to be. The yard was a sea of plants with a clear space in the center that she could imagine him training in. Near the door she found a small settee that practically had her name written on it. She was tempted to wander out into the grass but knew better. Kurama had many plants that were less than safe and until he was with her she would marvel from the safety of the patio. They were all flowering for her, showing off their bright petals and glistening leaves. One might have thought them to be fake but she knew better. Slowly she finished her coffee with her feet tucked up under her legs.

Her thoughts on the foliage came to a halt when the sound of the patio door caught her attention. His own coffee cup in hand Kurama stood in the door with his pajamas resting low on his hips and the skin of his chest and shoulders on display. She had been too preoccupied to find pants and it seemed he had been none too concerned with finding a shirt.

"Good morning," she called with a wide beam tilting her head back to epode her neck as he approached. It was unfair how unchanged he looked by a long sleep. His hair was slightly disheveled and his eyes did not have the same level of sprightly vigour that they usually did, but to her he looked like a dream. She turned her head to keep him in sight as he approached. "I didn't wake you did I?"

"Good morning." His greeting was followed by the mug he held being set down. Both hands now free, he scooped her up easily and settled her into his lap, her legs resting over his. He cradled her back with one of his arms and he held her close to his bare chest. "The bed was cold," he stated, his voice gravely from disuse. Though she could tell his protest at finding her somewhere other than the bed when he woke was genuine, he was not complaining for displeased. His nose was buried in her mane of azure locks and his lips were at the shell of her ear, having forgotten all about his coffee.

She tried not to giggle but it was hard not to. She had never witnessed such an expression from him before and it was nothing short of adorable. She could not see it completely but it sounded and felt an awful lot like a playful pout and it made her smile. "I'm sorry, my sleep schedule is all wonky these days."

Her face turned to meet the lips that left a trail from her jaw to the corner of her smile. "We will have to do something about that." The kiss lingered softly on her lips, slow and purposeful. She melted, returning the caress sweetly. "How long do we have?"

Her nose grazed the slight stubble of his unshaven chin as she tilted her head back to take in the early morning sun. She thought it over doing her best to recall the forgotten schedule that she had left on her desk. As much as she wished it was not so, she knew someone would come looking for her if she stayed away for too long. It also would not have been fair to put the extra strain on the girls who had already covered for her. Without them she would not have been able to sneak away the night before, and she would be forever grateful. "I have a shift tomorrow."

"We should make the most of today then." His hand racked through her long locks pushing them to the side to expose the curve of her long neck to the morning light. Pale and bright, her skin was glorious to him, holding a luminous quality that he could not recall ever seeing an equal to. "Where would you like to go before dinner?"

"I'm not sure." She tucked herself further into his embrace. Her right hand found its way to the flat plane at the top of his back where she had seen him reach to retrieve his weapons more times than she could count. There as nothing there this time, just soft skin and hair. His strong arms at her back and the top of her outside leg was so secure. In his arms she was safe and loved. There was no where else she wanted to be. The more she thought over the possibilities she more she discovered that she did not wish to move at all. "Is it ok if we just stay in for a little while? I'm not ready to move just yet."

Neither was he really. Nor would he be for sometime. His garden was in full bloom, each flower proudly showing off its petals for their new mistress. The fresh summer breeze was the perfect temperature. The light bounced off of sky blue tresses with the rise and fall of her breath. Botan was cuddled into his embrace and he found that he was content to stay right there for as long as she wished. "Of course."

* * *

End comments: I don't have too much to say. Lots of fluff and I hope it does them justice. In any case I hope you enjoyed this. I want to have the final chapter out soon, but I make no promises. As always I have no beta so please forgive any mistakes you find. I do my best to catch them but I'm only human. All reviews are welcome and truly appreciated but no flames please. Until next time!


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note: I hope everyone forgives the late finale, but life has been a royal mess as of late. Thank the good lord I had already started writing this before the crazy started otherwise it would have taken ages to wrap up. In any case, I hope you all enjoy and that I also hope that no one is too OOC.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or the characters.

* * *

Kurama woke in a distinctly wonderful mood. The sun was shinning again and he had managed to sleep in for at least a little while, something he rarely used to do, but was quite fond of recently. The house was quiet, but despite the plush coverings the bed was cold.

She was not there, he reminded himself. Normally that would have bothered him significantly and today it still niggled at the back of his mind.

The alarm clock on his phone buzzed incessantly on the bedside table and he reached over to silence it. This was the weekend and he was allowed to take his time if he felt so inclined. With a hand over his eyes he smiled. It would be a busy one. There was much to do and he had gotten an early night the day before to make sure he was well prepared.

With a guttural groan he rolled into a sitting position, stretching his arms up and then letting them fall at his side while he breathed the fresh morning air deeply. The barest of chills in the air denoted that summer would soon make way for autumn, but for now the warm weather wood persist, which suited his purposes. His brow scrunched together. Something was still buzzing. A quick glance at his bedside table informed him as to what it was. He reached over to grab the device. He still was not completely used to having it.

His grey communicator fit snuggly in the palm of his hand. He recalled that it used to ring, but he had set it to vibrate instead as not to draw too much attention from prying eyes. He flipped the screen open.

A bright smile greeted him and he instantly recalled the date. The 23rd. Her voice called to him, melodic and chipper, invigorating him a way that nothing else seemed to manage. "Morning handsome! Don't forget we have a fly-by-the-seat-of-our-pants kind of day. I'll see you soon," she ended her message with a wink and a kiss, a gesture that made his mind swim to a few evenings before when she had found out just what that he thought of that little wink she was so fond of.

He threw the covers off and placed the device back on the table. Within a few strides he was over to the closet where the bag he had packed the night before still sat. He marched into the shower with purpose. The sooner he made himself decent the faster he could get to his deity and begin their plans.

* * *

Botan looked over to the clock in the square. It was almost lunch. Her morning had been a mad rush to get down to Neigenkai followed by a frantic search through every store in town. It had been worth it though. The bag firmly gripped between her fingers announced her success. It had looked a little rough going for a while, but finally she had spotted them in a window. The perfect pair of black heels. Thankfully the store had her size, otherwise she would have ended up running late. Well, as late as one could be to a meeting they were already involved in.

"Botan-chan," the calm voice called to her, a tone that she was becoming more and more accustomed to. Shiori's motherly countenance was facing the direction of the near by train station, quietly suggesting that she should turn too.

Botan had not anticipated that after their dinner together Shiori would be so interested in spending the next Saturday with them as well. She was relieved really. She could not have possibly asked for a better outcome and was instantly on board. Sadly they had plans later that day, but the couple had promised her lunch and Botan had accepted her offer to help find the last few items on her list.

One in particular was vital for the day ahead. Or so she had been led to believe. She did not actually know where they were going. All she knew was what she was wearing.

When Kurama asked her to grab him a sweatshirt from his closet while he chopped veggies for dinner she had not thought too much of it. At first she failed to notice the black silk hanging against his closet door, but when she turned with her of heather grey prize it pulled her in and she stood flabbergasted. The dress from the store hung just as it had the day she tried it on and this whole venture began. She did not know how long she stood there, but eventually his request to take her out after their meet up with the gang broke through to her. There he stood leaning against the door way with a confident and smug smile. He knew he had done well. She had reached for him to give him her answer and then promptly made him forget about dinner for a while.

The one down side was that she had to go back to Reikai and extend her time off, so she had begun the day cold and early, something was becoming less and less used to with each night she spent with him. So when his mother announced his arrival her heart beat faster, as it always seemed to when ever he was near.

Botan followed Shiori's line of sight and found the red-head heading straight for them.

"Oka-san," he said kissing his mother on the cheek before turning his full attention to the lady waiting patiently near by. Shiori did her best not to intrude, averting her gaze to give the pair a moment to catch up. All the while she bounced on her heels, clearly tickled pink at the turn of events.

A swift but ardent kiss was followed by the quietest whisper she had ever heard at the shell of her ear, "I missed you."

She had missed him too. They had only been apart for a night but the ache was painfully apparent. She had been spending as much time as she could with him, usually lunch breaks or evenings. She had been making a point to work her own shifts and not take any extras. With that she had a little more free time and that free time had been spent with her kitsune who was always waiting with open arms. It was amazing how such everyday activities like eating, cooking, shopping, and sleeping were now suddenly so enjoyable. She even brought her paperwork with her last time and had set up camp at the kitchen table. He had even helped her with a particularly tricky scheduling issue and the time had simply flown by.

Staying at Kurama's was not yet routine, but she suspected it soon would be. When she had returned on the previous Monday night, after being away all of Sunday, he had taken her out to the corner store and together they had made his home 'Botan friendly'. It really had been like a whirlwind, but one that she was more than happy to get caught up in.

He left a lingering kiss on her neck and she clung to his back with a broad grin. "I missed you too," she said leaving kiss on the corner of his upturned lips. They pulled back slowly but did not go far.

Kurama reached down to take her hand and found a string of cloth near her pulse point. "I see your mission was successful." He slipped the bag off of her wrist and quietly began to rearrange the items he held to make space for the newest item. Her hand was waiting for his when he had adjusted everything.

"Very. So much shopping demands energy. Shall we get something to eat before you two have to go?" Shiori queried, already turning towards a restaurant across the road.

Kurama squeezed her hand gently and brought the back of her hand to his lips. Botan blushed but took the opportunity to move closer. He was a little disappointed when her fingers retreated from his but leaned into her embrace as her arm snaked around his waist. She cooed in contentment. "Sounds like a plan," she said as they made their way towards the restaurant entrance.

* * *

Yusuke could not explain how excited he was. He was not going to show it, but he was ecstatic. It had been a while since the whole gang had gotten together. Keiko had heard from Yukina in her phone call that Botan was scheduled to show up, as were Kurama, Hiei, and the Kwuabara siblings. Even Koemna had promised to stop by if he could, though no one was banking on it.

"Yusuke if you don't hurry we will miss the train." The voice was reprimanding, something that had never gone away and he doubted ever would. Nor did he wish it to. That was his Keiko, always doing her best to keep in him on track.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm moving." He rushed his steps when he heard the beep of the doors, but knew they would not make it in time. There was no point in rushing if Keiko was so far behind. And it was rather a shame because the train was mostly empty, at least compared to the way it normally was. Hopefully the next one would be just as open lest he get stuck glaring at everyone in sight to avoid having some jerks armpit in his face, or ending up nose to nose with some poor unfortunate for far too long. A tell tale blue ponytail swished inside the train and instinctively he called out to the only person he knew with that specific hair color.

"Hey, Botan!" The call was drowned out by the announcement of the loud speakers on the platform and the doors closing, but when the woman turned her head to get a look at the map on the train wall he could see her face clearly. He could also see what he thought was a fairly identifiable shade of red that mingled in with blue intimately. And was that a hand on her waist? It was hard to get a good glimpse because the train began to move and things became blurry.

Keiko wandered up behind him with her hand on her protruding belly. "Botan-chan?" she queried enthusiastically. It had been a while since either of them had seen the bubbly deity. Keiko had been looking forward to the meet up, bemoaning the fact that they and not seen Botan since their pregnancy announcement almost five months before. The others she could see regularly, but Botan was far more elusive than Yukina or Shizuru.

"She didn't hear me," he explained with a small pout. If she had he was sure she would have held the doors open, to hell with what anyone else had to say about it, but as it stood they would probably be the last ones to the party.

Keiko frowned patting her belly absentmindedly, a sign that she would soon be looking for food of some fashion. "Are you sure it was her? She normally flies."

Yusuke paused before running hand over his slicked back hair. His wife was right but he was positive it had been her. "Yeah, I'm sure." And he was fairly positive he had seen Kurama too, which was odd. But it had just been a flash of red really. It could have been a woman with red hair or a brightly colored jacket. Still, he was pretty sure it was Kurama he had seen. Perhaps they had met up and decided to go together. Or may be it was just coincidence.

Either way the Urameshis had missed the train and would now be late. Nothing new there.

"Since we're waiting, I'm gonna go grab drink. Want anything?" He was instantly both glad he had asked and regretful. The way her eyes lit up at the prospect was so freaking adorable and yet he dreaded the order that was to come. It was one thing for a visibly pregnant to order an odd concoction from a vendor but they all gave him a mix of confused and repulsed looks when he did so. That was until he explained exactly whom it was for. The look on her face when he brought back her harrowing potion of non-caffeinated doom would be worth it. Even so, was it so much to ask that she stick to something on the menu, just this once...

"Oh, a green smoothie with whipped cream, caramel, and a few crushed potato chips sprinkled on top. And a pickle if they have one."

Nothing new there either, he thought with a grimace.

* * *

In the end they had walked up to the temple slowly but surely, and he had to say that Keiko was holding up admirably under the circumstances. A part of him wanted to just pick her up and rush through the trees, but his wife was a stubborn and independent woman. If she wanted to walk they would walk and take their sweet time about it. He had been getting better about not complaining.

Still when the temple came into view he could not have been more relieved. Almost as soon as he caught sight of it he heard the trickle of a conversation that immediately got his blood pumping. As he suspected they were the last to arrive. Kuwabara's complaining, which reached out to him over the trees, stated as much. And it seemed he was not the only one invigorated by the impending arrival. Keiko's pace picked up as much as it could until they broke through the trees.

All eyes turned in their direction. "Hey guys! You started without us," he called with an exaggerated wave.

Kuwabara stuffed his hands in his brightly colored swim trunks. Of the bunch he was the only one slightly annoyed, but they saw each other regularly since the tall man had returned from America, and slight annoyance with each other had always been one of their preferred manners of greeting "It's about time Urameshi. We were wondering where you were."

The half pout was cut off by a poke to the spine that instantly sent a shiver down his spine and brought his mini sulk to a halt. "Can it bro. It takes her little longer to get around these days." Shizuru turned her head to let out a puff of smoke as far away from Keiko as she could manage, promptly snuffing out the cigarette into a near by ash tray. With that done, she approached the pregnant woman. She had been by just a few days before to help with some things around the apartment, so she let Botan and Yukina rush in for their hugs while she hung back.

When the two brightly colored woman pulled back Genkai's voice floated to them from the door. "You look like you're about to burst kiddo." The observation brought a moment of silence to the group as an short inspection was suddenly in order.

"It almost looks like your having twins," Botan speculated loftily, examining Keiko's protruding belly carefully. The young woman was on the petite side and while she was due to be showing, this was a bit much. The term 'heavily pregnant' certainly applied to the brown haired woman but she was only six months along. By the looks of her stomach any of them would have guessed she was closer to eight or nine. An excited smile lifted Keiko's cheeks and Botan quickly put the pieces together. Long fingers clasped before shinning eyes and then she began to fret over her old friend. "You are! Oh that's wonderful news! You should have told us. We would have moved the meet up closer to you."

Keiko took the arm Botan was extending and began to walk over to an open chair that Genkai had pulled onto the veranda, which looked sturdy and had plenty of cushion. She lowered herself into the seat and seemed relieved to be off her feet even if only for a moment or two. "It's alright. To be honest I'm just happy to get out of the house."

A cascade of blue swung about as she prepped to take a pose and make a declaration. "Well, you let me know if you need anything. Aunty Botan will be happy to help," the ferry girl chirped with a hand held up confidently.

Yukina nodded enthusiastically with a bright but small smile. "And you can call me too Keiko. Genkai and I would love to assist you."

When she heard no complaint from the psychic Keiko giggled. "Thanks girls. I'm going to need it with two Urameshis." No one could deny hearing the resignation or the teasing in Keiko's tone. No matter what happened, they were sure to be a handful.

"Hey! I was a cute kid." Yusuke's grumbled protestations fell on deaf ears, or rather unsympathetic ones, because no one truly believed that he was not a miniature version of himself as a child.

Keiko shook her head thinking back on all the hell the boy had raised. He had been cute and that was part of why he had always gotten away with his shenanigans. "And a lot more trouble than you remember."

Yusuke gave up and took the couple of steps needed to make his way over to the easiest of his ex-teammates to get along with. He set his bag down near Kurama who was standing over a small duffle bag of his own. His friend greeted him with a smile, leaning casually against the wall. As always the kitsune was listening intently to the conversation, but made it seem as if he was not. Botan's blue mane swished about close to his chest and a few times it looked as though the strands might swipe him across the face. They did not and Yusuke could not tell if it was just luck or well timed movements that kept such an event from occurring. Either way the fox could have easily moved further away from the shinigami but had chosen not to. Had it been Yusuke he would have swatted the energized ponytail ages before, but he was not Kurama. Still he was grateful for the cunning mans patience. He could be close to Keiko and see his friend this way. "Hey buddy, haven't seen you in a while. Busy at work?" It was a safe question. Kurama was almost always at work or training.

Red hair dipped down and let loose a secretive and knowing grin. Yusuke took a second to examine the tall red head. At first glance nothing appeared out of place, but when he took a longer look her realized something was different. The half demon had his arms crossed over his chest, but more loosely than in the past. The boredom and weariness that had weighted down broad shoulders were not there this time. He would not say Kurama looked carefree but it was as close to carefree as the detective had ever seen him. "Yes, but less so these last few weeks than usual. I've decided to relax a little more."

Working less explained a great deal and Yusuke clapped the taller mans shoulder soundly, pleased to finally hear he had stopped running himself in the ground over piles of mostly meaningless paperwork. "You should. You work too hard."

Kuwabara flipped his phone open with one hand, holding a cooler full of drinks with the other. "So should we walk down to the beach? I checked the wether forecast and it's supposed to be sunny all afternoon," he was excited and impatient. If the timber of his voice was not enough to go by, then the swim trunks he sported coupled with his sunglasses, fishing cap, and sandals were all screaming that he had been itching to go to the beach for an afternoon.

Everyone nodded in excitement expect for Keiko who met their enthusiasm with apprehension. "Well, I..." she trailed off, not sure how to go about explaining that the trip over had been more moving than she wanted to do for a while. Her ankles were swollen and if she could avoid the long trek down to the beach she would. She had thought that at least Genkai would remain at the shrine, but even the elderly woman appeared to be ready to go. A long pipe was in one hand while the other clutched a small blanket that still had sand on it from the last time she had sat on the beach contemplating life.

Botan snapped her fingers. With a swift practiced motion her oar appeared before them. "Hop on Keiko. I'll fly us to save your feet, if you like."

Keiko had seen Botan fly in the past. She had even been on the oar when they were teenagers once or twice, but it had been a while. From what she recalled Botan liked to move quickly, preforming the odd aerial acrobatic here and there. Still she did not with to be left behind nor did she want to walk. Yusuke could carry her but he would whine the whole way down the mountain and quite a bit more on the way back up it. This was arguably the best option she could have asked for. Therefore in her best mom voice, one she had been practicing for when the boys got out of hand, she rose and began to waddle over. "Not too fast or high."

With her hand on her heart Botan waited for Keiko to get settled before lifting them off of the ground. "I will hover at walking speed," she swore with a chuckle at the death grip that Keiko had on her waist. It was an impressive feat. The belly made it difficult to get such a vice grip on anything, but she managed somehow.

Yusuke nodded his thanks to the reaper as the two ladies joined Genkai, Shizuru, and Yukina who were already starting the journey. Kurama was not far behind the girls and so the other men moved to join. Yusuke picked up a bag of blankets and towels and noticed Hiei, who let out asharp exhale.

"You ok Hiei?" He stepped up to the swordsman's side. He followed the red stare to Botan's cheerful face. He was staring so hard that anyone other than Botan would have noticed. As it stood she had not, or if she had she was not letting it get to her. Typically when Hiei stared at someone it was out of distain, but this was different. He almost seemed curious, which struck Yusuke as odd. So he did his best to play it off and tease the prickly man whilst he did so. "I know it's been a while but you know Botan. Ferry guide, death incarnate, too happy for her own good-"

His description was cut off sharply by a glare filled with such distain that only Hiei could have managed it. "I haven't forgotten her you cretin," he said disappearing into the trees. Someone had to scout out the path. It was unlikely, but there was the odd fiend floating about and none of them had forgotten their many run ins and close shaves over the years. Better to be safe than sorry.

"Jeez, what's wrong with him?" Kuwabara asked, somewhat rhetorically, eyes squinting at the diminutive set of black clad shoulders.

"Way too many things to list," Yusuke said with a frown. He shifted the bag on his shoulder and decided to let whatever it was go for now. His time would be much better spent beating on and teasing Kuwabara.

* * *

Botan was the first through the temple doors upon their return, the red and gold hues of the sunset lighting up the hall from behind her. "I'm so glad we went down to the shore," she said, looking around for the bag that had been left on the porch, but was now waiting for her, open on a near by chair. It truly had been a blast and she knew she probably should have been exhausted but if anything she was reenergized. She fumbled with the strap for a moment which had gotten twisted but was soon right as rain. The rest of the group shuffled in after her each finding their way into the abode.

Yukina was next to her in an instant, looking to help in any way she could. Yukina had always enjoyed being around the bright guide. There was something about being near Botan and Shizuru that made her feel looked after, though they went about it in two very different ways. "Yes, the coast is beautiful this time of year." She watched the reaper curiously as the duffle bag, which was now half empty, was lifted up. "Botan-chan, will you be staying here tonight?" Yukina asked, already thinking over which rooms should be allocated to whom.

The question brought a pause to the taller woman's movements toward the hall. "I wasn't planning on it," she admitted jovially, a bit curious as to what had brought about the question. It would not have been the first time Botan had slept over after a meet up but she had not mentioned the potential for that to anyone on this occasion.

The young apparition peaked around Botan's shoulders to get a look at the bag's contents. There were clothes; lots of black and white clothes and a pair of pristine dressy shoes right on top of it all. Yukina had been sure that the bag had actually arrived with Kurama, but since they had arrived together that would not have aroused anyones suspicions. Carrying a lady's bag was something that Kurama did under normal circumstances, no matter the lady with him. He had excellent manners that were a little old fashioned to some but greatly appreciated by most. "It's just that you brought a bag with you."

"Oh this, well-" Her bubbly expression went flat at the sight of spiky black hair appearing in her line of sight. Red eyes stared her down, calculating and curious. Botan blinked, not quite sure what he was doing but positive that he was looking for something. "Can I help you Hiei?" she asked, stepping around the man who was currently blocking her entrance to the restroom.

His brow scrunched together before he did his best to peer down the bridge of his nose at her only to find himself tilting his head back. A small curse ran through his mind. All these infuriating people were so damned tall. It made it hard to intimidate them, particularly when they already knew he was unlikely to actually cause them any harm. "Hn." He had been curious to see what it was that Kurama fun so intriguing but this woman and had been watching her all day. She was Botan, something he was having a hard time seeing past. He supposed he liked her as much as he could which was to say that she was useful at times and not always a huge pain in the ass, but nothing about her aide from the fact that she was objectively very pretty made her stand out to him. He saw glimpses of it here and there, but he now supposed it did not matter what he thought of her. All that mattered was that she was clearly good for the kitsune and that the fox was happy, a fact that was painfully apparent to any that wished to see it. With that his eyes softened the tiniest bit and he stepped aside to let her into the hall.

Yusuke stretched his arms over his head and pulled Keiko's napping form in close. He did not know how he was going to get her home but he would have to figure something out. It seemed an odd thing to carry his wife all the way home, but it was actually not such a hard thing for him. Even now she was not terribly heavy, only slightly awkward to hold. The hard part was enduing the embarrassment of being fawned over by every woman he passed, telling him what a wonderful husband he was and how they wished someone would carry them home like that. It was never meant as anything but a compliment, but then again he never had been good at accepting those. "Well, it's been fun guys. We should do this again real soon."

"Agreed," Kurama said, slipping into the hall as well for a quick retreat.

"Next time we'll come to you," Shizuru swore from her spot near the window where her cigaret glowed brightly in contrast to the darkening sky.

A gravely voice sounded off from her perch in the corner. Wrinkled lips remained steady as she spoke from the rim of her tea cup. "Or maybe it's time for you two to move out of that tiny apartment." Yusuke waited for the snide comment that typically followed but none came. She was serious. He looked around the room of the temple. The place was big but it was already sort of full. Yukina and Genkai were there all the time and, while they did not take up much space on their own, the temple grounds were sort of haven for their group and other apparitions they had come to see as friends and allies. Touya, Jin, Chu, Shishi, Rinku, and Suzuka were often found milling about and had their own spaces within the grounds. Hiei also found himself there quite a bit.

Yusuke dug his finger into his ear, a sign he was about to say something rude. "I don't know hag. I mean, we lived together for a while and it was fun but-"

Brown eyes sharpened, causing a chill to run down Yusuke's spine. The correction was followed up by a grunt and a frown, a sign that she was of the same mind as he was. He also knew that her point has yet to be made. "There are other buildings on the land you know."

Yusuke smiled. He had forgotten about that. There were a few other buildings, many they had never even been to. Perhaps they could check out some of those the next day and see what Keiko thought. It would be nice to be so close to those they knew and trusted. Besides, Keiko was right. They would need all the help they could get. The mountain was a great place and the thought of staying gave him an idea as to what needed to be done in regards to their sleeping arrangements. "Let me check with the boss when she's not quite so tired. Can we stay here tonight?"

Yukina clapped her hands together under her chin. "I'll set up a room for you two," she said scurrying off to find some clean linens.

For a few quite minutes they all sat waiting for their counterparts to return. Yusuke stretched his arms over his head and stifled yawn. They would be here for the night so he might as well get comfortable and grab a beer form Genkais hidden fridge. He did not get far. Kurama reentered the makeshift living room, sliding his arms into an expensive looking black suit jacket. "What's with the monkey suit? You going-" His words were cut off at the sound of heels rounding the corner. For a second the rom was very quiet until two words flew from Yusuke's mouth uninhibited. "Damn Botan."

Shizuru hummed, sucking in on her cigarette whilst giving Botan the once over. She let out a billow of smoke that dissipated through the open window. The deity was positively radiant, her blue hair let down, with some accentuating but minimal make up that complimented her form fitting black silk dress. The material contrasted her pale skin beautifully and brought out the lighter colors in her eyes. It was a new style for Botan but it suited her and she was bound to turn heads in it. "That's one hell of a dress kid. You going out tonight?"

What was possibly the brightest grin Yusuke had ever seen from the ferry girl settled onto her cheeks. "Bingo! I've been promised a date night," she said sinking onto one hip and posing, the long expanse of her legs further lengthened by the thin black heels she sported.

The tall brunette grinned saucily, coupling her encouraging words with a wink and a flick of her ashes into a near by tray. "Well you're sure as hell dressed to knock someones socks off." Yusuke could hardly disagree. The dress fit Botan like a glove. Whoever she was meeting was one lucky asshole.

An arm slid around the black silk encased waist with a familiar intimacy that could not be ignored. "Indeed." Kurama's deep baritone in her ear caused an immediate reaction. She melted into his side, smiling up at him. Pure adoration and love passed between them in the steady gaze.

Yusuke had no idea what to say, but he was absolutely certain of one thing. It must have been Kurama he had seen with Botan on the train. This explained why the flash of red hair had been so close to her face. For a moment he put the pieces and small clues together from the afternoon. Looking back they had been closer than usual, never more than a few feet apart at most. Yusuke knew he was not the most observant and that the others had probably picked up on it before he did.

Kuwabara wasted no time and squinted at the cozy scene before him. "Wait..." It took him a minute but the signs were hard to misread. He soon jumped back with a shocked but joyful smile. "No way! Since when?"

Yukina poked her head around the corner curious to see what all the commotion was about. Much quicker on the take than her devoted human, she saw the embrace and her face instantly brightened up. "Oh, this is so exciting!"

Botan blushed at the attention from her friends but she agreed with the assessment. It was exciting and wonderful and everything she had ever hoped it might be. "A few weeks ago," she said tucking an errant strand of hair behind her ear. She was itching to tell the girls all about it but now was not the time. She would have to plan something. Possibly a brunch or, better yet, a baby shower. A small clock in the hall announced the time with the start of a chime. The had at her waist shifted a sign that he had heard it too. "We should get going. The reservation is for 7." Botan reached out to hug the girls respectively, leaving Kurama's side for a brief moment.

"You serious about this?" Yusuke asked, his voice dropping down a register to stress the magnitude of the situation. Botan was his close friend. She had been there with him from day one on this crazy journey, guiding him through death, back into life, and all the crazy things that had happened since then. She was a bit like a sibling in many ways and he was suddenly feeling a little protective.

Bottle green held his eyes in a steadfast gaze, allowing Yusuke to see just how serious he was. "Absolutely," he said, as his girlfriend reentered his personal space.

Yusuke let out a sign of relief, relaxing his shoulders and allowing a genuine boyish smile to grace them. Kurama and Botan were some of his closest friends. In all honesty there was nothing he liked more than to see his friends happy, and to have them be happy together was just a bonus. "Then I guess all I can say is congratulations you two. I'm happy for you," Yusuke said, waving as they exited hand in hand.

It was not until the door was firmly shut behind them and their steps faded did anyone have anything to say. "Hn, pathetic." The fire koorime sneered, though even he had to admit that it lacked his usual bite.

Yusuke was about to open his mouth to make a snide comment but halted at the soft tone that took precedence over his own words. "Hiei-san, can you help me with these sheets?" Yukina called from a room beyond. Hiei did not hesitate to rush over and ignored the teasing cackle that haunted his footsteps.

* * *

Botan materialized her oar. She felt his form settle behind her and she leaned back onto his chest. "So where are we heading?" She was genuinely curious. The proud look on his face when he had presented the dress to her days before had been matched by her surprise. Then again she was not really sure why she had been so surprised. He was always doing things like that. He said he liked to see the joy in her eyes, whether it was from a gift or making her a cup of coffee in the morning. It was hard to keep up but she was doing her best to make sure he felt as appreciated and loved as she did.

When he suggested that she might need the dress for their upcoming date she was doubly surprised. They and been to a few nice places but nowhere that a good day dress would not suffice. So she knew he was up to something.

"The reservation is not too far from work," he watched as realization dawned on her and amethyst began to sparkle in that specific way that brought an almost pink hue to her deep orbs. He would not lie and say that his little surprises were not intended for these very moments where he could bask in the warmth of her joy. "I thought you might want to go dancing."

She shifted to get a good view of him. A bright grin grew at the sight of his soft smile. That sly fox. He had caught her looking at the jazz club on one of their lunch breaks together. It had been quiet at the time but the speak easy was packed at night, she had seen the line extend out the door more than once or twice on her midnight shift. She was amazed he had gotten a reservation.

"You are almost too observant, you know that?" Her teasing tone did not go unnoticed but he knew that she genuinely liked the fact that he paid so much attention to her and what she liked. It was not hard. They had known each other and worked closely for many years before taking the next step together.

A low rumble purred through is throat, happy to finally have her in his arms after such a long day. It was hardly over but now they could focus solely on each other. "No such thing."

"True." She beamed under his attentions, something she could not seem to help nor did she want to. His content countenance was highlighted in the setting sun and as much as she loved to see him as such she wanted to make him smile the way she was. She nuzzle this cheek with the tip of her nose, doing her best not to giggle at the tickle that ensued from his barely grown out 5 o'clock shadow. "With such a busy night we should take it easy tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?" he parroted hopefully. He had been under the impression that she would need to be back at work first thing in the morning.

"I spoke to Koenma." It had not been hard to convince the godling to agree to her proposal. Hinageshi had been ready for a promotion for some time and would be the new assistant to the spirit detectives while the weekend shifts would be managed by Ayame. "We are working on a new schedule for me, one where I have weekends off completely." Her proud grin turned coy and a little bashful as she put herself out there. It was true that he had opened his home to her unconditionally but she never wanted to take advantage of that. "If you don't mind I-"

Her request was cut of by a pair of lips sealed against her own. He knew where that line of thought was going. Every time they took a step forward she made sure he was comfortable with it, which was considerate, but he was already fully onboard. It was a fact he was sure she knew based on the coy smile she sported whenever she asked, but did not wish to take for granted. "I'm thrilled," he said when they parted, taking away any doubts.

She took a moment to catch her breath, enjoying the way his arms wrapped around her and his firm chest pushed into her softer dimensions. "Good, because I thought I might pile a couple of my holiday dates up around a weekend once it's official and we can go for a long weekend somewhere." Every now and again she caught a slight raise in his brows when she said something. She had realized it was an extension of his smile, something that only happened if he was already showing his pearly whites. "My treat. Any thoughts?"

A lingering kiss on her lips left her wanting so much more. Her eyes peered at his through long black lashes. The heat of his fingers which rested on her hips burned through the material. She felt the hum of his consideration on her skin and almost whined when he pulled back to answer her. "Should we think on it? I'm sure the perfect place will occur to us in time."

"You're probably right." He was often right. In fact she had yet to discover an occasion where he had been wrong. There was no need to rush into a decision. With thoughts of jazz and vacation running through her mind she wiggled a little bit in an attempt to get closer to him, the summer breeze holding a slight chill as the sun set. "Let's get to that table. We're going to dance until I drop."

His chin lifted to rest on top of her head, making more room for her in his embrace. "And sleep in tomorrow?" he queried, more a suggestion than a question.

She lifted them off the ground and settled her from further into his. She had always loved flying, but there was something special about flying with Kurama. She felt free and secure all at once. His arm at her waist and the other on the oar next to her thigh were warm and tender. She tilted her head back to rest her neck on his collar bone. "We don't have to get out of bed until Monday morning if you don't want to."

Her promise floated back to him on the wind and he could not think of a single place he would rather be. "That sounds perfect."

* * *

End Comments: And so ends what is probably my favorite KuraBot fiction that I have written. I went back and re-read Experienced and it's pretty damn close but this one is longer so I'm going to make it the winner. I do have another fic for this couple which I have begun and intend to post in the near future but I absolutely have to catch up some of my Naruto fics before I do so. I hope you all enjoyed this as much as I did. I absolutely cannot wait to see the new YYH material coming out later this year. It may inspire me to write even more. I have no BETA so please forgive any mistakes you find. I do my best to fix them. Reviews are always welcome and appreciated but please, no flames. Until next time!


End file.
